The Village Series 1: Theory and Practice
by nelliesbones
Summary: Sweets theory about Booth's and Brennan's surrogate relationship troubles the two partners - so they decide to conduct an experiment. Part one of a series, but the story is complete in itself. As always: Spoilerfree, warmhearted and M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Theory and Practice

I.

The alarm clock interrupted her restless slumber with a merciless beeping, marking the end of a night way too short. Another one. Temperance Brennan groaned in deprecation and tossed around in her rumpled sheets. Her body tingled in frustration, and she felt unpleasant heaviness in her head.

Ever since the demanding Dr. Sweets had explained his theory that she was in a kind of surrogate relationship with her partner, part of her couldn't stop thinking of it, thinking of _him_. She and Booth had become very close in the past four years, and Brennan trusted him like no one else in her life. But he seemed to have an opinion about every man she chose to date, and this made it more and more difficult to separate her personal life from work. Because work was what she had with Booth, right? A very functional work-related relationship. Not a surrogate for anything else.

Brennan sighed and made her way out of the bed. 'One way or another, this has to stop,᾽ she decided. If Booth keeps intruding on her personal life, she will die of sexual frustration long before her hair will have turned gray. Brennan padded into the bathroom and turned the water in her luxurious shower as cold as possible. Entering the stall, she had to gasp as the ice-cold droplets hit her aching body. 'Maybe dying of a heart attack is more likely,᾽ she resumed her cynical musings.

She wondered briefly if it wasn't Booth's fault alone. Perhaps Sweets had been partly right, and she herself had gotten so comfortable around Booth that nobody else could come between them anymore. Was a surrogate relationship with her partner more appealing to her than the real thing with another man? Her foggy mind couldn't find a satisfying answer to that, and so she turned the water to a warmer temperature and lathered her slender body with creamy vanilla-scented soap. 'Vanilla is known to have aphrodisiac properties.᾽ Her brain relentlessly provided her with that fact, and Brennan sighed again. This was going to be a long day.

Impatient knocking interrupted her thoughts, and she recognized it immediately. Wrapping a large towel around her body, she headed to the apartment door. Standing there, looking as bright as the morning itself, was her partner. Seeley Booth held a coffee to go and a little brown bag in his outstretched hands.

"Hi, Bones, it's the early bird that catches the worm."

Ignoring the bag – probably a bagel – but taking the coffee out of his hand, she groaned, "I don't know what that means, Booth, but since you're here, come in."

Brennan opened the door for him, and Booth noticed her state of dress – or _undress_ – for the first time. His eyes seemed to be glued to her silhouette, but as soon as he noticed her irritated look, he tried to maintain his glance above her shoulder level – nevertheless, it had been enough to cause vibrations in her hypersensitive body.

"Uh, Bones, am I interrupting something... again?" He smirked at her, thinking of the morning he had found the muscular deep sea welder in her apartment.

She chose to ignore his attempt at teasing her.

"Yes, my shower."

"Are we a little bit grumpy today, Bones?"

"I don't know if _you_ are grumpy, Booth, but I had trouble sleeping."

Brennan took a sip of her coffee and burned her lip.

"Damn it. Today seems to be one of these days."

Booth regarded her enquiringly. Swearing was so uncharacteristic for her, and he wondered what could have upset her this morning.

"Are you okay, Bones?"

He caught her chin with his fingers and tilted her head to get a better look at the reddened skin. Her lips parted in surprise, and one more time Booth was very aware of the fact that she was still dripping wet, clad in only a towel. Probably naked underneath it. A lump formed in his throat, and he swallowed hard.

"It doesn't seem that bad," he finally managed to say.

His thumb grazed her lip softly, causing her eyelids to flutter. Booth looked at her in pure adoration. He couldn't put Sweet's idea of their surrogate relationship out of his head, and seeing Temperance Brennan like this evoked the wish to erase the word "surrogate" and the line he once had drawn now and forever. 'But she's my partner, and it may never happen,᾽ he forced himself to remember. Besides, it wasn't as if he really had the ghost of a chance with her. She was way too brilliant, way too beautiful, way too special.

Booth released her chin with a last caress, and her big, blue eyes focused on him once again.

"Why are you in my apartment at this time in the morning, Booth? Do we have a case?"

"Yep, some bones were found, and your valuable expertise is needed."

"Fine, I'll be ready in a few minutes." She turned into the direction of what he assumed was her bedroom. "Make yourself comfortable."

Alone in her room, Temperance Brennan took a deep breath. Booth's touch had only fueled her confusion, and she renewed her former decision. This really had to stop.

Booth plopped himself onto her couch, waiting for his partner to get dressed. He had really tried his best not to look at her bare skin too much, but the few glimpses he had gotten had burned themselves into his retina. Lately he found it more and more difficult not to think of her. Not to _imagine_ her. Tension built in his temples and he rubbed them with a heartfelt sigh, forcing himself to keep his thoughts purely work-related.

When Brennan emerged from her room twenty minutes later, her hair dry, wearing dark blue jeans and a red blouse, her face was a mask of professionalism. Apparently she had applied some make-up as well and seemed ready to start the day.

Booth joined her on the way to the exit front door, and his hand found its way to the small of her back on its own accord – a gesture he had made so often in the last years, but suddenly she was aware of his light touches. They were innocent enough, but Brennan wondered if they actually were a way to mark his territory, to show the world that she belonged to him.

- BONES-

When they reached the crime scene, Brennan was somehow glad to flee the narrow space of Booth's black FBI car. Anxious to occupy her mind with work, she approached the dusty skeleton lying on the ground, eager to find out what had happened to this poor... male, as she noticed with a quick glance at the pelvic bone.

As always, her partner lingered nearby, awaiting her findings or further instructions. She used to like this almost symbiotic relationship, but suddenly his undivided attention made her nervous.

"Male. Approximately forty years old. Severe trauma to the fifth vertebra," she uttered in her clear voice.

"Anything else, Bones?"

She cast him an ironic glance.

"Yes, he's dead, Booth."

"Oh, you are so humorous this morning," he mocked. "It's not my fault that you couldn't sleep."

'If only you knew,᾽ she thought bitterly. Although the rational part of her acknowledged that she could hardly blame Booth for her momentary distraction, another part begged to differ. 'If Booth didn't look at me in this irritating manner from time to time, Sweets' theory about the surrogate relationship could be dismissed easily. And if he hadn't shot that stupid clown, we never would have met any psychologist in the first place.᾽ Of course it didn't help that she responded to Booth's particular habit of looking at her so well... But no way she would tell him that.

"No, it is not your fault, but isn't there anything else you have to do? Aren't there any witnesses to question?"

Booth felt a sting at being sent away so rudely, but turned around to give her some space. 'If only I knew what's gotten into her...᾽

Finally left alone, Brennan could fully focus on the remains, and soon she was lost in work.

At 5 pm that evening Temperance Brennan was ready to shoot somebody. They had made no progress with the latest victim so far, but when Booth had called for the sixth time to ask if she had already determined cause of death, she had lost her temper and yelled at him. He was probably mad at her now. Great. She had just decided to call it a day, when Cam turned up in the door frame.

"Dr. Brennan, you're not ready yet?"

Brennan frowned and tried to remember what the other woman was talking about.

"Ready? For what?"

"The fundraiser event you and Booth are scheduled to attend? FBI agent and forensic anthropologist – the city's secret weapon against murderers and hoodlums?"

"Oh," Brennan's face fell, "that was today?"

Cam nodded with fierceness that made it clear she wouldn't tolerate any whitewash to back out.

"Yup, in exactly two hours you'll look adorable, Booth will be handsome, and the two of you will charm the money out of the old guys' pockets."

"Cam, I'm really not feeling well -"

"Then make sure that at seven o'clock sharp you feel fine again, Dr. Brennan," and Cam spun around on her heels.

Brennan conceded defeat and groaned once again. The night promised to be lovely. Or not...

Booth was just as enthusiastic as his partner about the prospect of spending the night with her in her current mood. Under different circumstances it could be a wonderful opportunity to enjoy the view of Temperance Brennan in a dress. Good food, excellent wine, and maybe they'd even dance. However, of late, being around her equaled sitting on a tinderbox.

Matters were complicated further by the fact that his own perception of her had somehow shifted. He refused to put his finger on it, but suddenly he noticed her scent when she entered a room, and it made the hair on his neck straighten up. Her laughter caused his heart to skip a beat, and the silkiness of her curls enticed his fingers to touch them. Booth had no idea if Sweets' words were the reason for those changes, or if they had just opened the lid of a box whose contents he and Brennan had been ignoring for too long.

Eying the black tux he had rented for this evening, Booth made the decision to keep things light tonight, to avoid any potential pitfalls in the best possible way. He really missed their easiness.

- BONES-

They had agreed to meet at the location, and when Brennan stepped out of her taxi at 6.55 pm that night, Booth was already awaiting her. The tux suited him perfectly, and she inhaled a sharp breath. He looked so stately, so male, and the woman inside of the anthropologist melted at his sight. She greeted him with the hint of a smile that softened his heart.

"Good evening, Booth."

"Hi, Bones. You look... beautiful."

She who was beautiful almost blushed at her partner's words, and it only heightened her bloom. The strapless emerald dress she had chosen to wear emphasized her narrow waist and female curves in the most stunning way. A lace-trimmed hem waved around her knees, and elegant high heels lengthened the graceful legs, bringing her almost on eye level with him. Said eyes were looking at him right now, and Booth found himself mesmerized by the bright sparkles in her blue orbs.

"Truly beautiful."

"Thank you, Booth. You're not so bad yourself."

"Yeah, Bones, all it takes to keep abreast of you. Shall we?"

He offered her his arm with a charming smile, and she accepted it thankfully.

"We shall."

As soon as they were inside and had gotten rid of her coat, an important looking man in a gray suit tried to drag Brennan away, but she refused to let go of her partner's arm. She was polite but tersely so, and after a few minutes the man strolled away. Booth guided Brennan to the bar.

"I hate events like this, Booth," she confessed.

"They're not among my favorite ways to spend an evening either, Bones, but look at the bright side. I am here, you are here, the bar is here," Booth tried to lighten her mood.

She smiled at him.

"I'm sorry for my harsh behavior today, Booth."

"Yeah, now that you mention it, what was that all about?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, but lately I find it hard to concentrate."

"Hmm," accepting two glasses of champagne from the bartender, he handed one over to her, "there _have_ been some strange vibes lately. Maybe we should-"

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, it is such a pleasure to meet you."

Brennan rolled her eyes inwardly. _Great_, now she would never now what they "should" because a wealthy looking elderly couple she had never seen before demanded their attention. She _really_ disliked events like that.

After an admittedly delicious meal and some more boring conversations, a string quartet started to play, transferring the general attention to the dance floor. Brennan sighed with relief, and Booth's arm came around her waist, squeezing her reassuringly. She allowed herself a moment of peace and shifted her head until it rested on his shoulder. Her eyes closed under long lashes, and she yawned.

"This is so tiresome, Booth."

"Hmm," he agreed, and his fingers started to draw circles on her dress. This time his feather-light touch didn't create disturbing stirrings in her body, it just lulled her into a state of deep relaxation, and she snuggled further into his side, enjoying his unique strength underneath the expensive clothes he was wearing tonight.

"You wanna leave, Bones?" he asked, noticing her sleepiness.

"Of course I do, but I'm sure Cam won't be satisfied with us leaving so early. She can be quite an irritating woman."

"Then dance with me? Because I can spot Dr. Jackson Walker heading into our direction again, and I bet he has a similar plan in mind."

Immediately, she was on alert.

"Oh no, I don't think I can stand talking to him one more time, let alone dance with him. The man seems to have a distinct affinity for garlic, and I really don't approve of the way he looks at me."

"I don't like it, either. Come on, let's dance, Bones."

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor, avoiding the eager Dr. Walker as well as possible. They blended into the crowd until the swaying couples on the dance floor shielded them from any prying eyes to Booth's entire satisfaction. He truly disliked other men devouring his partner with their gaze, and now that she had sensed it as well, his protective instinct had only increased.

He encircled her waist with his hands, and without hesitance her bare arms slid around his neck. Brennan's head occupied its place on his shoulder again, and she hummed in contentment. Strands of her auburn hair tickled his nose, but Booth enjoyed the sweet sensation, and as the first trace of her exquisite scent hit his nostrils, he drew her even closer, caressing her temple with his cheek. He didn't care that this subtle display of affection was presumably slightly inappropriate for this setting – he just cared about having her in his arms.

Brennan sighed at the contact with his smooth cheek. Her nose found its way to the crook of his neck, and she locked her wrists behind his back to keep him as close as possible. He rocked them gently to the music, and intuitively she followed his movements. Booth's body warmed her through their clothes, and she felt truly protected.

As the dance continued, one or two curious pairs of eyes noticed the two partners, so completely lost in their own world. Most of the others recognized the famous crime-solving duo, and more than a few wondered if the bond between Temperance Brennan and Seeley was stronger than known to the public – but, to be honest, nobody felt anything else than pure sympathy for the two people who did such an important job and seemed to care about each other so much. Somebody who fought against the roots of evil day after day deserved some happiness, was the common opinion.

Oblivious to the thoughts around them, Brennan and Booth kept on swaying to the music. Somehow her exhaustion had knocked her brain out, and Brennan could do nothing but feel.

The touch of his hands on her sides, the soft hair covering his neck under her fingers, his breath next to her ear, his heartbeat so close to hers.

Feeling Booth was so overwhelming, and she had stopped paying attention to the music or their surroundings long ago, so it took her by surprise when Booth suddenly stilled.

Reluctantly, she lifted her head, searching for his eyes, and mirrored in them was everything she felt as well. Her head started to spin, and she used his strong arms to steady herself.

"What's the matter, Booth?"

"Uh, the music stopped, Bones. The band is taking a break."

Brennan looked around in astonishment.

"Oh... right. Yes."

Booth hemmed.

"You wanna get out of here?"

She nodded.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea."

One more time he took her hand to escort her to the exit door, and this time it felt so natural that she didn't even notice it.

The cold air cleared her head somehow, and Brennan took a deep breath. It was a beautiful night, and myriad of stars glistened in the sky above them. Her mind wandered back to the strange events of the day. First, the frustration and annoyance; then, their quarrel – and suddenly, this almost intimate closeness. She didn't know what to make of this.

Booth was pretty occupied with his own musings. He thought about his reluctance to spend the evening with her in the first place. Just the same reluctance he had felt again – the moment he had to let her out of his arms. This woman seriously confused him, and he wondered if the night was still young to provide enlightenment.

"Do you want to go home immediately, or are you in the mood for a late night coffee, Bones?"

She regarded him with a profound expression.

"A coffee would be nice."

- BONES-

Miraculously, they managed to find an open coffee house nearby and took a seat in a quiet corner. The bench was plushy and comfortable, and Brennan slid deep into the cushion, allowing her exhausted body to rest for a moment. Booth simply looked at her slightly disheveled but still gorgeous form.

"Bones, we have a problem."

Her eyes flew open.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know what that means, but look at us. Ever since Sweets announced his stupid idea of our surrogate relationship, we slip from tension to awkwardness to attraction and back in one blink. One moment you are yelling at me, the next we are dancing, and the rest of the world fades away."

"Booth," she protested, "several hours had passed between me yelling at you and our dance."

Booth registered that she didn't comment on the "world fades away" part.

"Too literal again, Bones. But what about the rest? We used to get along so well, but lately this," his hand gestured between the two of them, "has gotten out of order."

She sighed.

"I know Booth, I noticed the change in our behavior as well. And I absolutely blame Dr. Sweets for it."

Booth silenced for a moment, deep in thoughts.

"Yeah, but consider it for a second: Why would his words affect us so much if they did not have a grain of truth?"

"So you think we are stopping each other from bonding with other people? But why would we do that?"

"I don't know, Bones, why would we?"

Silence settled over them, as they drank their coffees.

"I only see one solution for our problem, Booth."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"We have to conduct an experiment. Our behavior can only be explained in two ways."

Booth encouraged her to continue.

"First alternative: We are both scared of meeting other people with the potential of falling in love and getting hurt, so we've made ourselves comfortable in our friendship."

"Fine, but as you never fail to point out, you don't even believe in love, you're just looking for company."

"Yes, but – lowering myself to the level of psychology – maybe this is just my rational way of dealing with whichever subconscious issues I cannot resolve, maybe underneath it my desires are just the same as yours."

"Okay, I can accept that. But why would it cause tension between us?"

"Because our relationship is perfectly balanced, and any change poses the danger of causing disequilibrium."

Booth nodded.

"OK, this sounds pretty weird, but go on. What is option number two?"

"This would be that we... feel more for each other than we dare to admit. That we are in a surrogate relationship because what we want in truth is a real relationship... with each other."

Booth shivered at her words, but he tried to stay calm and follow her logic.

"That would pretty much explain why the world simply faded away when we were dancing."

"And it makes clear why you interrupt every date I have."

"Yes, but according to your theory, the first alternative would give an explanation to that as well."

"You're right. We will never know, which brings me back to the experiment."

"What kind of experiment?"

"An experiment that will show us if we are holding each other back or if we should... talk about... _us_."

Booth's voice got husky as he bent over the table and captured her hands.

"And what if we find out that we should talk about _us_, Temperance?"

Brennan lost herself in his eyes for a moment.

"Then we are going to do that with the needed precaution and honesty. Agreed?"

After another minute of galvanic glances, Booth broke the spell and leaned back.

"Agreed, but so far you haven't said what this little experiment looks like."

"Oh, that's pretty easy. Now that we are aware of the possible reasons for our behavior, there are two things for us to do. First step: We both have to go on dates with people we feel attracted to. Second step: We have to go on a date with each other."

Booth almost choked on his coffee and wondered if the sleep deprivation had turned his brilliant partner into a crazy version of herself.

"Seriously? That's your great plan? Somehow feels like cheating to me."

"Why?"

"Why? Because it's basically like dating two people at the same time."

"Let's say we have the liberty to end the experiment if it turns out that the first date has been a success. In full awareness of the whole situation it's unlikely that we'll continue disturbing each other – if option one is true. If not, then it would be just another date that has failed."

"Okay, maybe I'm just as crazy as you, but I agree. Let's do it."

So Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth clank their cups to seal the deal and start their little experiment. Their friends might have felt the need to slap their heads had they known, but the two partners congratulated themselves on their flawless logic.

_You don't like them going out with other people? Trust me, neither do I ;-)_


	2. Chapter 2

II.

'This is stupid.᾽ Ever since Seeley Booth had opened his eyes that morning, those words were like a mantra in his head. It was Friday, and at eight o'clock this evening he had a date with a woman called Katie. Finding an adequate partner had been surprisingly easy. Some eye contact at the Diner, a little flirting, and five minutes later a napkin with a telephone number had been in his hand. Katie seemed to be a nice person, and – according to his agreement with Bones – he felt a certain attraction, but nevertheless, Booth couldn't shake off the sour feeling that he was about to do something incredibly stupid.

He and Brennan had an appointment with Sweets at 11 am, and she had agreed to meet him there, so he hadn't had a chance to tell her about his date yet. He wondered how her own progress with this little experiment had been so far. The idea of her going out with one more man way out of her league made him somewhat nauseous, but Booth refused to give it a further thought, as he grabbed his car keys and left his office.

Temperance Brennan looked at the missed call on her cell phone display. The number was unfamiliar, but she knew whom it belonged to. His name was Jeremiah, and she had met him in her yoga class. In fact, she had already met him several months ago, but although he seemed to be intellectually and physically appealing, he had failed to pique her deeper interest. Objectively, he seemed to be the perfect candidate for her experiment, but somehow Brennan found that she was not overly enthusiastic about calling him back and confirming the date for tonight. She wondered if it was too late to dismiss the whole theory, and she wasn't able to figure out why she felt the wish to do so in the first place.

Logically speaking, it was the perfect method to determine the reason for the awkwardness between her and her partner, but somehow her stomach clenched at the mere idea of it. With a quick glance at her watch she put the cell back into her pocket, preparing herself to leave the office and face the psychologist she held responsible for the whole mess.

- BONES-

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth," Lance Sweets nodded at the two partners sitting on the couch in front of him, as always leaning into each others personal space just a tad too much, "anything you want to share today?"

Brennan cast a glance at her partner. They hadn't discussed what to tell Sweets, and she tried to read Booth's mind in search of a hint. After his brief nod of approval, she collected her words.

"Maybe. We found our last session a little bit disturbing," she finally said.

"Care to elaborate, Dr. Brennan?" Sweets tried to hide his curiosity.

"Your idea about us being in a surrogate relationship has caused some tension between Booth and me."

Booth cleared his throat.

"We found it difficult to determine why, though."

Sweets felt a whiff of excitement.

"There can be several reasons for that, Agent Booth. To be sure, I recommend performing a little role play I have-" he found himself interrupted by Dr. Brennan.

"That won't be necessary because we've already decided to conduct our own experiment."

Sweets felt dumbstruck for a moment.

"Ahem, you have?"

Booth and Brennan gave each other a conspirative smile.

"Yup."

"And, may I ask what kind of experiment?"

"For starters, Bones and I will go out with other people we feel attracted to. I have a date with a lovely teacher tonight."

Booth leaned back with a smug grin, but Brennan's head flung around in astonishment.

"You do?"

Sweets sensed her disapproval, and even Booth seemed to become insecure for a moment, as the smugness left his face and his eyes focused on her.

"Yeah, Bones, because that's what we have decided, haven't we?"

Brennan tried to fight the sting of jealousy she had felt at her partner's announcement.

"Of course. In fact, I will go out myself tonight."

Now it was Booth's turn to look at her with a slightly hurt expression.

"You will?"

She nodded with faked enthusiasm.

'This idea is totally doomed,᾽ Sweets thought, but he found it wise to keep his opinion to himself for a change.

"You said 'for starters᾽, Agent Booth. What else does this, ahem, _experiment_ include?"

The agent's eyes flickered to his partner who suddenly sat very still and straight.

"Let's not talk about that before we've had a chance to test our theory. Maybe our dates will be so successful that no further actions will be necessary."

Brennan exhaled in relief that Booth hadn't revealed more. She didn't want to know what the psychologist would have made of the second step, Booth and her on a date...

"That said, Dr. Sweets, Agent Booth and I are very thankful that you opened our eyes in terms of the unpleasant situation. We are able to leave our surrogate relationship behind now, and we owe you for that."

Sweets looked at her carefully, but couldn't make out whether she was sincere or not.

"Eh, sure, no problem..."

With a final nod, the two partners gathered their belongings and left the speechless psychologist behind as they deserted his office.

'Should I really be proud of that?᾽ Sweets wondered.

- BONES-

With his hand on her back, Booth accompanied Brennan to the elevator and pressed the button.

"So, a date?"

She looked at him with an unreadable expression on her face, and her skin tingled where his palm rested.

"You have one as well. And, besides, wasn't that the point of it?" she challenged him.

"Yes, of course," he paused for a moment, but decided to be honest with her. "Nevertheless, the idea feels weird."

Surprise flickered through her eyes, and then her lips curved into a soft smile.

"I feel the same way, Booth. Do you... want to cancel it?"

He regarded her for a moment and shrugged his shoulders then.

"Do you?"

The ball was back in her court, and Brennan had no idea how to play it. She didn't even know the game.

"Then we will never know, Booth..."

"You're right, we have to do it. May I," he hesitated, "may I call you later? To make sure that you're okay?"

Her eyes fell to her feet, but she nodded.

"That would be nice."

The elevator doors chose that moment to open with a clang, and Booth took a deep breath, reluctant to let her go. His thumb brushed over her back in a last caress, and Brennan reached for his other hand, squeezing it briefly.

"Enjoy your date, Booth," she managed to say.

"You too, Bones," he responded halfheartedly.

She stepped into the elevator cabin, but her eyes didn't leave his until the closing doors interrupted the contact. Then she was gone.

- BONES-

Melodic jazz tunes filled her apartment, as Dr. Temperance Brennan prepared herself for an evening out. After the session with Sweets, she had turned the half-lie into a fact and had confirmed her date with Jeremiah Stenson, 37, broker, interested in classical music and yoga. He would take her to the philharmonic hall first, and after that they'd go to a restaurant. She still lacked confidence about the upcoming evening.

With a sigh she left her bathroom and approached the closet, clad in nothing more than black underwear and silky stockings. Brennan felt no strong desire to dress up, but true to her arrangement with Booth, she tried to give Jeremiah a fair chance. Her hand ran over the exquisite fabrics of her garments until cold satin touched her long fingers. 'That'll do it,᾽ she decided and pulled out the simple dark dress. Elegant, but modest. She completed her outfit with a sparkling bracelet, matching earrings and black heels. After checking herself in the mirror, she smiled with satisfaction. 'Booth would approve of it.᾽ Brennan mentally cursed, but before she could chastise herself for thinking of Booth, the doorbell rang. Her eyes closed for a moment, then she squared her shoulders and plastered a smile on her face. Game on.

Booth steered the black SUV through the illuminated streets of Washington D.C., trying to keep his attention on the blonde woman sitting next to him, talking her head off. Her feminine scent filled the car, as Booth took another breath. It wasn't as if she smelled bad – maybe a tad too perfumed – but it was... different. His body didn't react at all, and he found his mind wandering to his partner. Brennan never wore too much perfume, she just smelled... right. 'Focus, man, this is not Bones,᾽ he reminded himself and flashed the woman, 'Katie,᾽ his mind added helpfully, a bright smile. Maybe just a whit too bright, but she didn't seem to notice it. Soon Booth spotted the neon sign of the cinema and looked for a free parking spot. 'Movies and dinner, that shouldn't be so hard,᾽ he motivated himself.

Sitting in the third row of the philharmonic hall, Brennan tried to stifle a yawn. She had never been particularly fond of this piece of Stravinsky, but she found her company even more tiring than the music. The man next to her was wearing a black suit, and she had to admit that it hugged his body quite nicely, but his habit to look into her cleavage more than into her eyes annoyed her. The conversation on their way to the concert had been sluggish, and after a few halfhearted attempts to find a common topic, she had resigned. For the purpose of getting into a comfortable position, Brennan moved around in her chair, and her eyes widened in shock when her companion's flabby hand rested on her thigh. She removed it with a not so gentle slap and crossed her legs, cursing Sweets and this experiment one more time.

Booth transported a handful of popcorn into his mouth and chewed methodically, while the action on the movie screen got more and more ridiculous. 'I cannot believe that this woman dragged me into a stupid chick flick.᾽ He closed his eyes in desperation as said woman started to sob loudly. On autopilot he handed his handkerchief over to her, and she took it as an invitation to curl into his side, soaking his shirt with her tears. Always a gentleman, Booth padded her arm absentmindedly, trying his best not to be too encouraging. He sighed with relief as the closing credits started to roll. In the dim light of the cinema hall he could make out Katie's smeared eyes and a black stain on his favorite shirt. She smiled apologetically, and Booth faked a nonchalant grin.

_A steak house_. Brennan couldn't believe that this man had the courage to take her to a steak house after she had told him about her vegetarianism. Casting a quick glance at the menu, she settled for a plain salad and listened to Jeremiah's discussion with the waiter on whether "medium" was really "medium". Positive that she couldn't stand that any longer, she excused herself to the ladies'. In the sanctuary of the room she checked her cell phone, but Booth hadn't called yet. 'Maybe his date is wonderful, and he is enjoying it.᾽ Her throat tightened at the idea, and she swallowed hard, wondering if Booth would kiss on a first date. Or more than that... Using her palms to smooth out her hair, Brennan steeled herself for the rest of the night. Dinner, a glass of wine and then home. Alone.

"Seriously? You don't want to eat anything?" Booth regarded the woman on the other side of the table in utter disbelief, but she just shook her head, mumbling something about a strict diet. He watched her ordering a glass of water and felt lost for words. "You know, we needn't have come here if you had told me." Their drinks arrived, and Booth sipped at his soda with false enthusiasm; he would have felt bad if he had ordered a stronger beverage than her. Without attracting attention, he tried to catch a glimpse of the hands on his watch, wondering if Bones was already at home. The idea that she might gush about this evening later troubled him, but the sheer possibility that she might not answer his call bothered him even more...

An hour later Temperance Brennan found herself in Jeremiah's car on her way home. She was running out of patience with this man and dismissed his proposition of having "coffee" politely. Hindering his hands from wandering to inappropriate places had turned into a full-time job, and she yearned for a shower to wash the memory of his touches away. Her musings were interrupted when he parked the vehicle in front of her building, a greasy smile on his face. Brennan raised her hand to stop the approach of his damp lips.

"Thank you for the evening, but I'm very tired now."

"Oh come on, don't be like that. I know you want it as well."

"I'm afraid you might have been mislead here, but no. All I want is to go upstairs. Alone."

Jeremiah pouted.

"Just a little kiss, that's the least you could do after I have paid for everything."

"I don't know what made you assume that my affection could be purchasable, but I'm really not interested in a kiss."

Despite her rejection his hands came around her waist, pulling her close, and something inside of her snapped. A moment later the man was writhing in pain, his hands covering his groin, and Brennan was on her way out of the car, determined to forget the events of the night now and forever.

At the same time Booth stopped his SUV in another part of the city and turned to the woman next to him with a noncommittal smile.

"Thank you for the, ahem, nice evening, Katie."

"Oh no, thank _you_, Seeley, I had so much fun."

Her way to say his name unnerved him, but he kept on smiling. She leaned closer into his space, her fingers caressing his biceps in a gesture that – he assumed – should be seductive.

"You have very strong arms, Seeley. Can I offer you coffee?" she asked with a flirtatious look.

"Eh, maybe another time, caffeine at this late hour is not good for me. Thanks, though."

"Okay, but it's your loss."

Booth exhaled in relief as she finally left his car. In an attempt to banish her lingering scent, he rolled down the windows as he started to drive home, damning Brennan's stupid experiment one last time.

- BONES-

Hot water pearled down her body, and the vanilla scented soap made another appearance, as Temperance Brennan enjoyed her shower. Part one of the experiment had been a bummer, but if she was honest with herself, she'd had to admit that her reluctance to go out with Jeremiah in the first place had already predicted the failure of the date. She rinsed the remaining lather out of her hair and stopped the water, already reaching for her terrycloth towel.

Her gracious body clad in soft flannel PJ's, she padded into her bedroom a few minutes later, taking her cell phone with her. No call from Booth yet; she wondered if he was still out, and picturing him with another woman, laughing, dancing, having fun, caused irritating disturbances inside of her.

With a long sigh she slipped under her cool sheets and while she was still debating whether to wait for his call or not, her phone rang.

"Brennan."

"Hi, Bones."

Her eyelids shut in relief.

"Hi, Booth."

She heard a rustle on his side of the line.

"What are you doing, Booth?"

"Going to bed with a Scotch to erase the last hours from my memory," came his dry reply.

"So... you didn't enjoy yourself?"

"Let's put it this way: Remember the case when our victim was nothing more than goulash?"

She shivered, thinking of the gross remains.

"I _enjoyed_ that one _more_ than the last few hours. How about you?"

"I surely had worse dates in my life so far, but I fail to remember any right now. On the bright side, I'm positive he will be pain-free in a few days."

Even though it was impossible, she heard Booth raising his eyebrows.

"Pain? What have you done to him?"

"I had to find a method to stop his unwanted approaches. It was self-defense."

She heard a clatter at the other side of the line.

"What was that?"

"My glass. On the floor. Did he molest you? The bastard, I'm gonna-"

"No need to get all federal on his ass, Booth, I took care of it myself."

"Listen, Bones, I'm sorry."

"Why? It's not your fault."

"But still, if it hadn't been for this crazy experiment..."

"This 'crazy experiment᾽, as you call it, was my idea, if I remember correctly. Besides, are you implying that I never would have gone on a date again?"

"No, of course not. But I don't like thinking of that jerk touching you."

"Well, I'm certain he didn't enjoy it too much, after all."

Booth smiled. That was his Bones.

"What are you doing right now? You already in bed?" he asked in a low voice.

Brennan lolled, perfectly at peace, now that she was talking to her partner.

"Mm-hmm."

Booth couldn't help but picturing her in soft blankets, her face bare of make-up, ready for the night, and he felt a sudden soreness in his chest.

"What are you wearing?"

She cracked an eye open.

"Seriously? You're asking me _that_?"

Taken by surprise that she understood the undertone of his question, Booth quickly back-pedaled.

"Never mind, just kidding. So, the first part of our experiment failed, then?"

"I'd say that is a safe conclusion."

"Did we do it right, Bones? Did we give them a fair chance?"

She processed his question for a moment, quite sure that Jeremiah Stenson had never had a snowball's chance in hell.

"As fair as the circumstances allowed it, I would say."

Booth took a deep breath.

"So we have to continue with this? Go over to the second part?"

She shivered at his words, glad that he couldn't see it.

"It would be the logical step."

"Fine," she heard him clearing his throat, "Temperance Brennan, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me, then?"

The seductiveness in his voice made her nerve-endings tingle in anticipation, and she experienced a strange shyness – almost as if he had asked her for real. 'Wait,᾽ her mind interrupted, 'he _has_ asked you for real.᾽

"It would be a pleasure, Booth," she whispered, and even though he had already known her answer, his heart became weightless.

"It's settled, then. What do you say about one week from today?"

"Next Friday sounds good to me. What are we going to do?"

"Indulge me, and let me surprise you, Bones. I'll come up with something you'll like."

"I have no doubts about that, Booth," she replied without hesitation, and a big smile brightened her face.

He chuckled quietly, and peaceful silence settled over them as they listened to each others breathings.

"This is nice, Booth," she finally stated, and he heard her yawning.

"Yes, it is, Bones. You tired?"

"Hmm, spending the evening with the human equivalent of an octopus can be quite exhausting."

"Hey, Bones, you cracked a joke!"

"I believe I did."

"It would be even more amusing if the mental image of his hands on you didn't give me the creeps, though."

She groaned.

"Not again, Booth, it's not your obligation to protect me."

"I know, don't be upset. It's just... you're my partner. I care for you, and your wellbeing is important to me."

"You can take care of my wellbeing next Friday, but until then keep your alpha male tendencies at bay, please."

"Okay, okay."

He heard her yawn anew, and his voice softened.

"You should sleep now, Bones."

"I think you're right. Goodnight, Booth."

"Nighty night, Bones."

He waited for her to hang up, but before she did so, she spoke one last time.

"I'm looking forward to our date, Booth."

And gone was her voice, leaving him alone with the dial tone and a very warm feeling inside.


	3. Chapter 3

III.

The following Friday found Temperance Brennan standing in front of her closet once again, rummaging through its contents. Booth had told her to dress comfortably but not too lightly, and she wondered about his plans for the evening. This time she _did_ feel nervous and excited. She had never experienced her partner on a date so far, and the unknown territory troubled her in a pleasant way. Brennan wanted to look nice for him, but "not too light" somehow excluded every dress she owned, so she finally chose low-cut black pants and a creamy blouse. Soft curls played around her face, and when she regarded herself in the mirror, she was taken aback by the shimmer in her eyes. 'I look happy,᾽ she thought, as her reflection smiled back at her.

The doorbell interrupted her musings, and her heart skipped a beat. Or two.

Opening the door, Brennan took in her partner who was leaning casually against the frame; a single daisy in his hand, a smirk on his handsome face.

"Good evening, Bones."

"Hi, Booth."

He outstretched his hand, and she accepted the flower with a sweet smile.

"You brought me a daisy?"

The simple gesture caught her off guard, and her bashfulness touched him strangely.

"A lovely flower for a lovely lady."

Brennan was grateful that watering the daisy gave her an excuse to turn her back to him. Nobody had ever brought her a single flower, let alone one that she loved.

"That's very considerate of you, Booth. I like daisies very much."

Her finger brushed over the soft petals.

"I know, Bones, second favorite flower. You wonder why I did not bring you a bunch of daffodils?"

"No, but now that you've mentioned it…"

"There has to be room for improvement."

His voice was very near to her auricle, and Brennan was surprised to feel his presence behind her back. Her skin tingled at the closeness, and as she turned around, she was captured by his eyes. So dark. So promising.

Brennan held her breath as he lifted his hand to tuck one of her auburn curls behind her ear, grazing the sensitive lobe in the process. The swing of her long earrings brought him back to reality, and Booth lowered his eyes, breaking the spell.

"You ready, Bones?"

"Absolutely. I find that I'm eager to know what you've planned for tonight."

"Patience is a virtue," he teased, as his palm claimed its common place on the small of her back, leading her towards the hall.

- BONES-

Brennan was mildly surprised when Booth parked the SUV in front of a public park and turned to the backseat to grab a picnic basket.

"A park, Booth?"

"Ah, Bones, not just _a _park. This is D.C.'s finest location for open air cinema, and today they give an Indiana Jones double feature."

Brennan erupted in laughter.

"You're taking me to a movie about a fictional anthropologist?"

"Yup. And you can tell me about every single mistake in the films, my dear."

She left the car, still giggling about this date he had set up for her.

"That could be quite amusing."

"I thought so, Bones. Come on, let's go."

He reached out his hand to her, and after a brief moment of unsureness she accepted it. His warm palm closed around her cold finger, brushing her knuckles with his thumb.

It felt natural. And right.

They found a nice place underneath an old oak tree, and Brennan watched her partner spread out a plaid blanket on the grass. After everything was to his satisfaction, Booth lowered himself to the ground and turned his attention to the further contents of his basket, producing bread, cheese, grapes, a bottle of wine and two glasses.

He seemed to be well-prepared, and she smiled at his thoughtfulness. Not that she would have expected him to feed her sausages and soda, but still...

Smiling up at her, Booth outstretched his arm one more time.

"Care to join me? It's not the Plaza, but it promises to be cozy and delicious."

She accepted his hand anew, taking a seat next to him on the blanket.

"It's wonderful, Booth. I love it."

Knowing her so well, he saw that she was telling the truth, and Booth couldn't help to admire her easiness with this... Them.

He poured two glasses of wine and handed the fuller one over to her.

"To a wonderful night, Bones."

She appreciated his toast, but felt the need to add, "And a pleasant company."

Their glasses clang against each other, and Brennan took a first sip of the rich wine. It was excellent, she had to admit.

"This is very tasteful, Booth. Thank you so much."

"No, Temperance, thank you for doing this."

At the use of her first name, her wide blue eyes burned into his, and Booth felt the world disappearing. Her irises were bright, and he saw emotions in them he couldn't quite name.

"Is this still an experiment, Booth?" she asked in a low voice.

"We agreed it is, Bones. But," he silenced for a moment, taking in the woman sitting next to him, "it doesn't feel like one."

"Is that good or bad?"

The opening credits of the movie saved them, and soon the characteristic Indiana Jones theme filled the air.

"Why don't we enjoy the movie and judge the rest later?"

Brennan nodded, accepting his proposition and the slice of bread he offered her.

"You know, there are quite a few scientific failures in Indiana Jones."

Smirking, Booth leaned closer.

"I counted on that, Bones."

- BONES-

Three hours later they were more than halfway into the second movie, and sometime in the past hour, Booth's arm had come around her shoulder – tentatively at first, but when she had leaned into him, his embrace had gotten more confident. He felt warmth radiating from her skin underneath the flimsy blouse she wore, and his fingertips caressed her lightly. His other hand held hers, and Booth looked at their intertwined fingers in amazement.

He had no idea how exactly it had happened, but during a particularly suspenseful scene she had reached out to him and hadn't let go so far. Never before this day had he held hands with his partner, and it felt so intimate that Booth noticed a strange ache inside his chest. Her fingers were long, her nails short, and his own thumb played around her mother's ring. She felt so small in his big palm, and Booth was awestruck at the realization of what those hands were able to do.

Identify human remains. Bring salvation to grieving families. Lock away bad people.

He had always known that his partner was a brilliant and outstanding woman, but sitting here with her, guarded by an old oak tree, he realized how awesome she really was. And how normal underneath all her grandness.

When Brennan moved to take a sip from her third glass of wine, her hair fell against his cheek and he enjoyed the sensation. Upon another cautious rotation his nose made contact with her temple, and he felt her shiver.

"You cold, Bones?"

"Not really. It's a mild night. Besides, you're producing quite an amount of body heat."

"So you're sitting this close only to stay warm, then?"

She tilted her head and regarded him curiously.

"It's a good excuse, isn't it?"

"Are you flirting with me, Bones?"

"I don't know, Booth, am I?"

Suddenly the air between the crackled with electricity, and Booth was lost in her big eyes one more time. Long, dark lashes framed baby blue orbs in which he found every reason for sitting here with Temperance Brennan in this very moment.

"I believe you are, Bones."

Brennan felt as if Booth was looking into more than only her eyes, and maybe it was the wine, but she was brave enough to tease him.

"Well, considering that this is a date, I should be allowed to flirt, shouldn't I?"

She leaned closer into his body and did not waver under his intensive gaze.

"Following your logic, I should be allowed to do this, then."

And he loosened his hand from hers to cup her face in a gesture full of sweet affection. Her rosy cheek felt warm and soft under his touch, as her lips parted in wonder.

Suddenly all he could see anymore were those lips; full, red and so enticing.

His palm slid into Brennan's hair, as he cradled the back of her head to close the distance between them. The moment before their lips touched, Booth stilled, leaving the decision to her – and she made it without a second thought. A beat later they met each other in a dance of lips and tongues and fire. Brennan's arms flung around his neck as she pulled him close to deepen the kiss, exploring the velvet heat of his mouth with fierceness that shocked her with its intensity.

Booth held her in place with a secure grip, and his physical strength only heightened her arousal. They kissed for a long time – stroking, licking, nibbling – and when he softly bit into her lower lip, she moaned into his mouth. At her little noises, he lost the last ounce of control and devoured her lips with his until they finally broke the kiss, panting breathlessly.

Kissing Booth was epic. The whole date had been wonderful so far; they had shared a delicious meal, laughed about the errors in the movie, cuddled in the dark – but kissing Booth evoked a feeling in Brennan she was unable to label.

Seeley Booth was speechless, as he glanced at the beautiful woman sitting next to him. Her hair in disarray, her cheeks flushed, eyes sparkling with arousal and her lips swollen from his kiss. She looked so alive, so young, so ethereal in the pale light of the movie screen, and he wanted to kiss her over and over again.

So he did.

Before she could wrap her mind around a coherent thought, Brennan found herself in Booth's arms anew, and another powerful kiss took her breath away. Pressed against his solid body, she could feel his fast heartbeat against her own chest, smell his familiar scent, sense his arms around her waist until every single feeling blurred in the overwhelming sensation that was kissing Booth...

When their foggy brains registered the Indiana Jones theme one more time, they broke apart, noticing that they had taken on a lying position with him slightly on top of her. Movement around them indicated the end of the screening, but Brennan and Booth couldn't care less. A few of her buttons had opened, revealing the soft swell of her cleavage to the night air. Goose bumps covered the milky white skin, and Booth traced them with his fingertips until he reached silky lace.

"You're so beautiful, Temperance," he whispered, and his voice was so raw that she had to tighten her arms around him, pulling him closer to her body. His shirt had ridden up, and her palms caressed the warm skin on his strong back.

"Kiss me, Booth."

His lips captured hers, and Brennan could have made an oath that, instead of blood, liquid fire was circulating through her body, burning her from the inside out. She wrapped her leg around his hip until he was nestled against the juncture of her thighs, gasping at the pleasant friction of his hardness against her most sensitive parts. Booth's hands roamed over her narrow waist, eager to find more naked skin under the hem of her blouse, and his palms on her were so sensual that her whole body was humming with vibration.

Suddenly they were illuminated by an irritating light, and an harrumph interrupted their sweet closeness. Turning their heads, the couple saw an old night guard, shining a bright flashlight at them.

"Kids, this is a public park. You seem to be old enough to have your own bedroom, so I suggest you'd transfer your actions to it. Or shall I arrest you for scandalization?"

Brennan blushed in embarrassment and buried her head in Booth's neck. He cleared his throat, fishing for the FBI badge in his pocket.

"That won't be necessary, Sir, we're leaving."

The night guard scrutinized the badge.

"FBI, huh? You should know better, son. Take your lovely lady to a more appropriate place."

Under the strict glances of the old man, the two of them rearranged their clothes discretely, gathered their belongings, and stumbled on wobbly legs out of the park. When they arrived at the car, Brennan had regained her composure and turned to Booth. He avoided her eyes like a little boy who had been caught stealing some cookies, and she couldn't suppress a giggle.

Booth regarded his partner with mock dignity.

"You think this is funny?"

Brennan laughed in earnest now, and before she could think twice, Booth's hot body pressed her into the side of the car. The contact with the cold metal sent shivers down her spine, and all playfulness left her face, as she widened her legs for his hips and met his stare.

"Fun was definitely a part of it, Booth."

"And the other part?"

His voice was a whisper close to her ear, and he grazed her sensitive lobe with his teeth.

"Ah, is that a serious question, Booth?"

"_Tell_ _me_, Temperance."

Another soft bite, this time next to her jaw.

"The other part was the best date I've had in a very long time."

The honesty in her tone melted his heart, and he touched her face tenderly.

"Me too, Bones. What does this mean?"

"I don't know, Booth, right now all I can think about is taking you home and finishing this," she admitted in her typical bluntness and felt him throbbing in response, as he ground his belly against hers.

"Is that bad?"

His mouth was back at her throat, licking the soft flesh there, and she moaned.

"No, but how can we make a reasonable decision when we're unable to think clearly, Booth? What if we have sex only to find out that this is all we've wanted? What if we ruin our partnership with it?"

Her vulnerability sobered him somehow, and he gave her a few inches of space.

"Bones, nothing will ever ruin our partnership. What we do is too important. I won't let it happen. But... you're right. Let's not conclude anything tonight. Let's go home and process everything that has happened. But please," he searched her eyes, "don't run from this. Let's discuss this the other day before we decide anything."

She nodded, and although her body screamed in protest, part of her was relieved that he understood her.

"Then, home?"

"Yeah, home it is. And thank you for the lovely evening, Bones, I enjoyed it very much. You're the most amazing woman I've ever had the pleasure to be on a date with."

He took her hand one last time and brought it to his lips to kiss her delicate knuckles.

"This is not finished yet, Baby."

His words lingered in the air like a promise as they entered the car, marking the end of the night. And when Booth stopped in front of her building, drawing her close and stealing a sweet goodnight kiss, neither of them thought that they were just testing a theory.

- BONES-

Back at home, Booth felt in desperate need for a strong beverage and a cold shower – and not especially in that order. Being the designated driver, he had barely touched the wine, and he definitely hadn't been prepared for kissing Temperance Brennan like that. She had stirred up the equivalent of an earthquake in his body, and he cursed the night guard for interrupting what possibly could have become the best sex in his life.

The alcohol burned down his throat and he coughed. His mind wandered back to the _experiment_ – if he had known that experiments could have such an outcome, he would've become a scientist himself. Heading into the bathroom, Booth turned the water as cold as possible and gasped in satisfaction, as the tension left his muscles. He had no idea what he should make of the events of the night, but every fiber in his body longed for kissing her again. Stepping out of the shower, he dried himself, and a few minutes later he was on his way to bed, as the ringing phone cut into the silence.

"Booth."

"Hi Booth, it's Bones."

He paused mid-track, irrationally glad to hear her voice but worried at the same time.

"Hi, Bones. Everything okay?"

He heard her taking a deep breath.

"Yes, everything's fine. I... I just found that I felt the desire to hear your voice again. What are you doing?"

He smiled in relief and slipped under his blanket.

"Just came out of the shower. Thinking of you."

"Why are you thinking of me?"

"Oh, let me consider it for a moment. Maybe because you've just turned me upside down?"

He half-expected to hear, 'I don't know what that means,᾽ in reply, so her actual answer caught him off guard.

"You turned me upside down as well, Booth."

"I did?"

"I find that kissing you is a pretty exciting experience."

"Hmm, tell me about it."

"Well, I seem to react to the pheromones your body produces, and the movements of your tongue-"

"That was just an expression, Bones."

"Oh..."

"But... I react to your pheromones as well."

She smiled, although he couldn't see it.

"That was a very nice date."

"Understatement of the year, Bones."

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know. Have coffee together? Talk about it with, to quote you, 'the needed precaution and honesty᾽."

"I said that."

"You did."

"You'll pick me up at lunch time on Monday?"

"Don't I always, Bones?"

"Yes, you do. I like it."

"Mm-hmm. Sleep tight, Temperance."

"You too, Booth. See you on Monday."


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

It was long before Monday noon when Booth loomed at the Jeffersonian, and Brennan almost blushed at the sight of her partner. His white shirt stretched around his shoulders, and all she could think about was the feeling of his strong arms around her, his warm skin underneath her fingertips.

They had a case, and Booth filled her in on the way, but when they arrived at the crime scene, Brennan wouldn't be able to recite a single fact even if her life had depended on it. She could tell, though, that Booth wore a different after-shave today, and the new trace in his scent evoked the desire in her to bury her nose in the crook of his neck and inhale deeply. Of course she didn't act on the impulse, but a sweet ache between her legs dazed every rational thought.

Fortunately, the state of the remains was quite helpful in revealing cause of death, and even one of her students would have spotted that it was, without a doubt, an accident. Still, Brennan needed almost ten minutes to figure out the obvious, and she chastised herself for her lack of focus. Annoyed with herself, Brennan pulled off her gloves with a snap and rose so quickly that she lost balance. Before she could fall into the mud, Booth was by her side and grabbed her arms. The physical contact caused goose bumps all over her skin, and she leaned closer into his body to get one more whiff of his after-shave. 'Hmm, sandalwood and musk.᾽ Eyes she hadn't been aware of closing flew open again, and Brennan stepped away from her tempting partner before she would embarrass herself.

"Everything okay, Bones?"

"I'm fine, Booth. The victim not so much, but at least she wasn't murdered. I believe she slipped and hit her head, but to be one hundred percent sure, I need the remains at the Jeffersonian."

Booth regarded his partner inquiringly; she squirmed, and that was so unlike her. The brief touch had triggered the wish to pull her in his arms, and he felt a tingling sensation as his body reacted to their closeness. He looked at her beautifully flushed face, and in his mind's eye he saw her in the moonlight again, her white blouse halfway open, revealing pale skin to his hungry eyes. The softness of her curves against his rough palms. The incredible taste of her sweet mouth. Her little moans...

Their eyes found each other and held, burning with intensity that banned every thought about their current surroundings, and without noticing it they closed the distance between each other again, almost touching, when -

"Agent Booth?"

The local police officer brought them back to reality, and with a guilty jump the two partners stepped away from each other, breaking their gaze. Booth turned his attention to the younger man, and Brennan fiddled with her evidence bags – anything to occupy her shaking fingers.

They managed to clear the scene with little dignity and professionalism, but when Booth dropped her off at the Jeffersonian later, Brennan exhaled with relief as she left his car. Never before had his presence distracted her that much. And never before had she felt that throbbing low in her belly at work...

- BONES-

One look at her best friend was enough to make Angela Montenegro's sensors shrill with alarm. The artist couldn't exactly determine why, but Brennan seemed to be surrounded by a distinct aura of sexual energy. Her lips curled in a way that told about sinful kisses; her eyes sparkled.

"OK, Sweetie, what has happened?"

Brennan turned around and gave her friend an irritated glance. 'How can Angela always tell things like that?᾽ she wondered.

"Nothing. Why?"

"You look as if you've been thoroughly kissed, if nothing else. Spill. I'll find it out anyway."

Brennan sighed, knowing that this was highly likely.

"Not that it is any of your business, but on Friday I almost had sex."

"And?"

"In a... public park."

"And?"

"With Booth."

Angela's delighted squeal startled Brennan and probably alarmed half of the Jeffersonian.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. How did that happen?"

Brennan arched an eyebrow.

"You want _me_ to tell _you_ how things like that happen?"

Angela rolled her eyes.

"I want you to tell me what made you jump Booth's bones." The artist giggled at her own play of words. "I mean, _four years_, Brenn, we'd almost given up hope."

Brennan decided to ignore some implications of Angela's statement and tried to explain the experiment to her best friend. Angela listened open-mouthed.

"Oh Sweetie, somehow this is so wrong and so hot at the same time. So, your experiment is working? You and Booth are working?"

Brennan paused and searched for the right words to express her inner turmoil.

"I don't know, Ange," she finally admitted. "I've never experienced a rush like that. I don't know what would have happened if the night guard hadn't intervened and never before have I lost control like that. Booth is one of my best friends, and obviously we are very attracted to each other, but... what if we have intercourse only to find out that there's nothing more to it? Today I could barely concentrate on the remains. What if this ludicrous experiment ruins everything that makes us good as a team?"

"Sweetie, 'intercourse' is not the right term, and I really don't think that sex and friendship is all you and Booth want from each other, but if it troubles you so much, I'd suggest you do it. Go ahead, screw him. Lose control with him. Then go out again and see where you're standing."

Brennan's jaw dropped at the blunt advice.

"Seriously? You're suggesting for me and Booth to have sex just to relieve the tension?"

Angela nodded vehemently.

"Yes. Do it. Get it out of your system."

"I highly doubt the wisdom of your logic, Ange."

"Fine, Sweetie, then doubt it, but if I may be honest: My idea is not more ridiculous than the whole experiment the two of you have going on."

The artist sashayed out of Brennan's office, and she gazed after her friend with a frown on her face...

- BONES-

Due to the case, their lunch date turned into dinner, and at 7 pm that night Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth were sharing fries at the Royal Diner. Truth be told, Brennan was merely stealing the fries Booth had ordered, but he was used to it and didn't mind at all. Although he would never admit it, he liked her natural way of claiming his food. It was one of the many things that was _theirs_.

Booth took a sip of his beer, and watched his partner chew the salty fries. When the tip of her tongue appeared to lick some ketchup from her lower lip, he felt a tightening in his pants and looked away. But there was nothing in the Diner that could keep up with Brennan, and soon his eyes wandered back to her porcelain face. He saw her bringing her own beer bottle to her lips, tilting the head. Her throat moved when she swallowed the cold liquid, and Booth's own mouth went dry, as he thought of the taste of her skin under his lips.

He cleared his throat, and wondered when watching his partner eat had become such a sensual experience. Absentmindedly, he reached for the fries, unaware of the fact she had the same in mind. Instead of grabbing the greasy treat, Booth touched Brennan's hand, equally greasy.

Without thinking about it, he took it into his own and brought it to his mouth. Closing his lips around her forefinger, he sucked it into his mouth completely, licking the salt from her skin. Her eyelids fluttered close at the sensation, and when the finger left Booth's mouth with a "Plop", completely clean and damp, she opened her eyes again. With a smile that could only be described as "seductive", she outstretched her still greasy middle finger to him, and Booth accepted the offer without thinking, repeating his former ministrations.

The suction in combination with the wet warmth of Booth's mouth reduced Brennan's insides to a puddle of heat. She bent over the table to be closer to his clever mouth, closer to the sensation he created. When she felt his raspy tongue licking at the length of her finger, Brennan bit her lips not to moan in pleasure. All too soon no salt was left on her skin, and the warm suction was gone. Before releasing her hand, Booth turned it around and pressed a soft kiss at the inside of her wrist, feeling her pulse underneath his lips.

When Brennan opened her eyes again, she found him staring at her with dark passion. He was calling her on a primeval level, and her body responded immediately. She slid lower in her chair and crossed her legs to soothe some of the tension she felt. Of course it didn't help, the new pressure only made her more aware of the need that was flooding through her. Her nipples hardened, and Brennan was relieved and disappointed at the same time that Booth couldn't see it.

Her voice was not more than a whisper, when she finally spoke.

"Booth, what are we doing here? Aren't we supposed to talk?"

Booth didn't know how to respond and focused his attention on the beer bottle standing in front of him. Beer. Royal Diner. His partner. Talk. The experiment.

"You're right, Bones, I'm sorry..."

"Well, it's not as if I've stopped you. Booth, is this going to be a problem?"

He looked at her. A problem? 'That I want you naked with salt all over your skin right now? That I want to taste every part of your body? That I don't want to stop until we're both sweaty and spent?᾽

"What exactly?"

"This experiment was meant for us to find out if we're in each others way. But somehow it seems that now something entirely different is in the way. I could barely concentrate at work today. You distracted me too much."

He grumbled.

"Let's say, that feeling is mutual."

She struggled with her words.

"Booth, you're one of my best friends, and our partnership is _so_ important to me. But all I can think about right now has nothing to do with partnership. Or friendship. I'm still worried that this sexual tension might ruin everything else. We can't even talk anymore without being carried away."

Booth had to admit that she was right.

"What do you suggest? Shall we stop this and go back to the way things were?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm afraid that might not be possible anymore. It feels as if I know too much and not anywhere near enough about you. Does that make sense?"

"It does. Knowing and not knowing makes me crazy as well, Temperance," he confessed.

Brennan inhaled a shaken breath, and Angela's idea crossed her mind. Could she be right? Would that be the solution?

"Maybe we should rethink the settings of our experiment. Let's have sex."

Unfortunately, Booth had chosen that moment to take a sip of his beverage and choked on it, coughing desperately.

"Let's have sex? Not that I'm averse, but how is _that_ supposed to solve our problem?"

Somehow Brennan had gotten confident about the whole idea.

"Then we will _know_. We can get it out of our head and move on. We can see where it will leave us."

Booth was dumbstruck, and although one part of his body was celebrating with a happy dance, the prospect of having sex with Temperance Brennan in the setting of an experiment seemed... wrong. _Sex with Temperance Brennan! Wrong?_ And the rational part of his mind had lost a battle that was impossible to win in the first place.

"Okay. Let's do it. Where? When?"

He didn't want to sound too eager, but as soon as he realized the impact of the whole idea, Booth didn't want to wait another minute. Not knowing that they were on the same page here, Brennan tried to concrete the plan without revealing too much of the urgent need she felt.

"Is your place fine with you? Tomorrow?"

Twenty-four more hours! His body protested violently, but Booth nodded nonchalantly.

"That sounds convenient, Bones. Shall I prepare dinner? Do you want to eat... first?"

Given the circumstances, she doubted her ability to get down any food.

"Um, no. Let's just have-"

"Sex," he finished her sentence.

They looked at each other with wide eyes.

Tomorrow he was going to have sex. With Temperance Brennan.

- BONES-

Tuesday was a waste of time. Although the day seemed impossibly long – the hours simply refused to go by – Brennan couldn't get anything accomplished. Every time she tried to focus on work, their evening plans crossed her mind. The prospect of having sex with Booth made her body hot and cold at the same time.

The man in question was in no better shape than his partner and at 5 o'clock that evening he decided to go home, to prepare himself for the night. In the purpose of killing some time, he cleaned his flat more thoroughly than he had in years. He found a lost sock and a baseball bat he had forgotten underneath his bed. His bed. He ogled the sturdy item of furniture inquiringly and decided to change the sheets. What might she like? No piece of linen seemed to be worthy enough for her body to be draped upon. Finally he pulled a midnight blue cotton set out of his closet, caressing the fabric with his palm to check its softness. It passed the test, and Booth imagined Brennan's milky white skin on the dark sheets. The picture turned him on beyond belief, and he groaned as he felt his body hardening.

_Great_, how was he supposed to get through the night when even thinking about her catapulted him back to his teenage years?

At six o'clock sharp Brennan closed her laptop, switched off the light and left her office. Some eyebrows arched at her early departure, but she refused to notice it. Her mind was already at home, thinking about an outfit for the night. Definitely a dress, one that said, "Take me; I'm yours." Where did that come from? Brennan shook her head in wonder. She was nobody's, and she wasn't a woman to be taken.

She _took_.

Booth whistled as he lathered the shaving cream in his palms. Shaving twice a day wasn't his usual routine, but he did not want to burn Brennan's delicate skin with his stubble. And he intended for his face to rub against _several_ parts of her body tonight.

In another part of the city a beautiful woman stood in the spray of her shower, her body tingling with anticipation. With a familiarity born out of years of repetition, Brennan moved the razor over the length of her legs until every inch of skin was smooth. Ready to be touched.

Booth regarded the candles and fought an inner battle. Candle light was romantic, and women loved candles. Temperance Brennan most definitely was a woman. But he was a man, and he refused to fulfill the cliché of a sentimental fool. Besides, tonight was not about candle light or romance – tonight was about sex. Booth threw the candles back into his cupboard, switched off the headlight and tried another scenario with the floor lamps. Better, much better.

Brennan checked herself in the mirror. A floral wrap dress covered the expensive lace set she wore underneath; silky stockings and high heels asserted her long legs. She had tried a new hairstyle and regarded the pinned up-do. Definitely sexy. Experimentally, she wiggled her head, and some loose curls played around her face. Her eyes were dark and smoky; her lips shimmering with only a hint of gloss. She smiled at herself.

At 8 o'clock Booth was pacing back and forth in his living room, suddenly feeling self-conscious about the whole idea. He needed encouragement and opened a bottle of his best Scotch, pouring a generous amount of the golden liquid into two glasses. For the twentieth time his palms roamed over his black shirt and the blue jeans, smoothing non-existing wrinkles.

Then the bell rang.

And Booth opened his door to the most beautiful vision he had ever seen in his life.

In the bright light of the hallway it seemed as if Brennan's head was surrounded by a halo, and her voice was as smoky as her eyes when she spoke.

"Hello, Booth."

Booth swallowed hard, and for the first time another image than that of carnal pleasure flickered through his mind. Wrapping her in his blanket at night. Watching Parker's hockey game with her. Decorating a Christmas tree together. Sunday breakfast. A walk in the snow. Holidays at the beach. It was only a second, but in this moment of clarity he saw a whole life with her passing by, and his chest tightened. It was huge. And scary. And not helpful.

"Hi, Bones. You look… _wow_."

He opened the door wider, and she entered his apartment with grace that only few people were able to muster on heels that high. She took in his apartment and chuckled.

"I'm positive I've never seen your place so tidy before." Her voice got husky again. "I'm almost tempted to say you were nervous, Booth. At least there are no candles."

Booth sent a quick thankful prayer heavenwards.

"Candles? Nah, Bones, I'd never do that. Do you think I'm a mushy fool who is desperate to seduce you?"

She turned around and came dangerously close, looking at him with heavy-lidded eyes.

"Well, no seduction needed here, right?"

Suddenly it was impossible to swallow again, and he remembered his liquid courage.

"Can I offer you a Scotch, Bones?"

"That would be nice."

Booth was ridiculously glad for the moment of distraction, but as soon as he handed one of the prepared glasses to his partner, he was sure he might need more than only one shot to survive this. _Her_. She was leaning casually against his door frame, looking expensive and sexy as hell, sipping the strong beverage with a worldly naturalness that took his breath away. The way she was standing caused her dress to fall apart around her knees, and his gaze followed her slender legs to her narrow hips, passing by her feminine curves and her long neck until he reached her eyes. Watching him.

Instantly, he knew that she had observed his reactions to her appearance, and if her smug grin was an indicator, she was pleased with the effect she had on her partner. She was way too self-assured for his liking, and it was time to turn the tables.

The glass still in his hand, he approached her slowly until they were only a few inches apart. Booth lowered his nose to the place where her neck touched her shoulder and inhaled deeply, savoring her scent, but not touching her. When he exhaled, his breath caressed her bare skin like a promise, and Brennan shivered, tilting her head to allow him better access. His nose traced the curve of her neck and brushed a curl next to her ear, so lightly that she barely felt it.

He was teasing her, but she decided to let him have this one. Plus, she was curious where this might lead to.

Using his free hand, Booth captured her head and gently shifted it to the opposite direction, mimicking his former actions at the other side of her neck. He wanted to tell her how wonderful she smelled, but somehow he found himself lost for words, so he settled for tracing her face with his fingertip – again more teasing than touching her. He grazed over her eyelids, her high cheekbone, her jaw line, and it crossed her mind that he was doing exactly the same thing she normally did at work. Feeling a face by focusing on its bone structure. Memorizing its unique patterns.

Then his hand left her face, and mesmerized she watched how Booth dipped his finger into his Scotch glass. It took her by surprise when he slid his damp digit along her throat, immediately followed by his warm mouth. Brennan's head fell back, and her own hand came around his neck to hold him close to her, as he drank the liquor from her skin.

Then his lips left her body, and he wetted his finger again. This time he brought it to her mouth, moistening her sensitive lips with the exquisite fluid. He hesitated only for a second before she felt the tip of his tongue running over her lips, tasting her. As soon as her tongue joined his own, he broke the contact. She moaned, and it cost him all his willpower not to kiss her forcefully, but he couldn't lose control. Not yet.

So he took the forgotten glass from her hand and placed it with his own on the floor next to her feet. Using the advantage of his current position and two free hands, his palms roamed over her long legs, starting at the straps of the heels around her ankles and finishing where the stockings ended and soft skin began. Her dress opened further, and Booth couldn't resist the temptation to tug at the simple belt that held it together. He heard Brennan's sharp intake of breath as the garment fell apart, revealing more creamy skin and lacy underwear.

Booth searched her gaze to find out if she was still okay with this, but her eyes were closed in pleasure. He smiled and resumed his game with the Scotch. This time his moisturized finger dipped into her belly button, and he saw her muscles working before he lowered his mouth to taste this new part of her body. Her hands came onto his shoulders – he wondered if she wanted to touch him or steady herself – as he continued to lick and nibble the soft flesh of her belly. So gorgeous. So delicious.

His iron hard control was wavering, and he encircled his partner with strong arms, almost pressing her into his face. She made sweet little noises that caused vibrations in her body, and he found himself addicted to this. To her. Booth rubbed his cheek over her delicate skin, and although he had shaved for her sake, suddenly he wished to feel rough against soft, to mark her as his.

Brennan let her fingers run through his dark hair and surrendered herself to his ministrations. Too late it occurred to her that letting him begin with this might make it impossible to stop. She had underestimated Booth's effect on her body, but she was way beyond worrying about it. All that mattered was the blissfulness his caresses evoked. Without shame her legs opened; without shame she pressed his fully clothed body deeper into her bare midsection.

It was only when she felt his lips on her lacy panties, searching for her most private parts, that she stopped him with a gentle tug at his head.

"No, Booth. Don't do that."

A flicker of insecurity crossed his eyes, but he replaced his mouth with his thumb, brushing over her tenderly.

"Why? Don't you like it?"

"No, I don't. Please, just don't do it."

Somehow her words cut into him, and Booth wanted to understand.

"You don't want _me_ to do it?"

She let herself fall onto her knees until she was on eye-level with Booth again.

"I don't want _anybody_ to do it. Please drop it, Booth, this is about us having sex, not about you proving a point."

And suddenly he understood, and cupped her face gently.

"Baby, it's okay to lose control, you know? I won't think less of you. I never could."

She shook her head vehemently and decided to finish this conversation in the most efficient way ever. Before Booth could blink, her mouth was against his own, passionate and demanding, and she pushed him backwards to straddle his lap.

"I'm not afraid of losing control and I'll prove it to you. _Baby_."

The way she was moving on top of him, rubbing her half-naked body against his clothed one, was so sensual that Booth almost lost his mind. He grabbed her waist with his big palms and rolled around until she was sprawled under him, her legs around his hips. His lips closed around her lace covered breast, sucking the sensitive peak into his mouth until she cried out.

Booth thought about slowing down, continuing his clever way of seduction, but when she cupped his buttocks and pressed him into her warm body, every good intention abandoned him. With buckling hips he rocked hard into her and was lost. A growl escaped his throat, as he nestled deeper between her legs, forcing them apart even wider. His pants had gotten way too tight, and he sighed with relief when he felt Brennan's hands between their bodies, fiddling at his zipper and freeing the almost painful erection from its restraints.

Her cold fingers around his hot shaft were almost too much to bear, and involuntarily he thrust into her hand, causing her to gasp as well, as his movement had brought the pulsating head of his member against her own overheated flesh. Booth could feel the damp fabric of her underwear, and he stilled at the sensation, looking into her eyes. She stared back at him, flushed and disheveled, and Booth thought that she had never been more stunning. He kissed her lips in a gesture full of tenderness – tenderness born out of years of knowing her, working with her, sharing a big part of his life with her.

When they broke the kiss, she panted heavily, and her eyes sparkled.

"Booth, now."

He squirmed on top of her in an attempt to remove their remaining clothes, but she stopped him.

"No. Now."

She emphasized the urgency behind her words with a tight grip around his shaft, and he lowered his teeth to her neck, his groan swallowed by her flesh. Brennan tugged her panties aside until the tip of his erection touched her entrance for the first time, and without needing further permission, Booth accepted the invitation and moved inside of her – inch by sweet inch until he was buried to the hilt. Immediately her inner muscles gripped him, tightening around him like a tailor made glove. A perfect fit.

His eyes closed in ecstasy.

"Booth, look at me."

At her demand, his eyelids fluttered open again, and as soon as his unfocused gaze was held by her blue eyes, she pushed her hips upwards. He growled, and his eyes almost closed again. Supporting most of his weight on his left elbow, he cradled her cheek with his right palm and gave her one more gentle kiss before he started moving inside of her.

In and out he slid, their clothes heightening the friction, and after a few controlled moves his thrusts got more forceful and raw. Her legs wrapped around his waist, forcing him to stroke her even harder, and Booth obeyed without hesitation, all the way holding her face and her gaze.

Brennan felt him deep inside her body, and the connection was so pure and overwhelming that it seemed to her as if only his eyes would anchor her anymore. His eyes – brown, reassuring and familiar – looked at her with intensity that was so new, so strange, and Brennan almost whimpered at Booth's demonstration of strength and tenderness. She felt the last ounce of control leaving her, and her arms clasped around her partner, holding him to her shaking body while he continued to rock her world and, well, rock _her_. She was close, so close, but for the first time during a sexual act Temperance Brennan was afraid to let go, afraid to lose herself in the whirlwind of pleasure.

Booth saw the confusion in her eyes, and doubled his speed to make her forget. She whimpered again, and the soft noise was almost his undoing, but he needed for her to come first, to enjoy this just as much as he did. Suddenly an idea crossed his dazed mind. What if forgetting was wrong? Maybe he should remind her instead? And with sudden clarity his hand left her face to capture her hip, to open her further for his strokes, and bringing his mouth next to her ear shell, he whispered,

"_Bones_."

She cried out and fell, carried away by a rush of ecstasy, pulsating around him so forcefully that Booth couldn't resist anymore, and with a final thrust, long and deep, he emptied himself into her body, barely feeling her fingernails digging into his back.

He collapsed on top of her, and Brennan tightened her shaking arms around her partner, enjoying his weight. Her legs started to protest at being stretched so widely, but she didn't care and held Booth close to her body with everything she had.

He had called her "Bones". Brennan knew that this was what had sent her over the edge, and she filed that fact away for further examination.

She had had sex with Booth. Precisely, he was still inside of her. She could feel him softening right now, and unfamiliar tenderness exploded in her chest.

Booth chose that moment to stir, and his eyes found hers again. With a tentative smile he brushed a damp curl out of her face.

"Hi."

The tenderness increased, and she had to return the smile.

"Hi, as well."

"Am I too heavy?"

"No."

"Good because I won't leave my current position until you promise me one thing."

She raised her eyebrow in an unspoken question.

"Please, don't leave right now. I know that this is just sex to relieve the tension, and it was... unbelievable, but... please don't leave me right now."

Without analyzing her motive, Brennan nodded.

"I promise."

Booth rewarded her with a bright smile, but then his face got serious.

"I'm sorry, Bones."

"Sorry for what?"

"For not undressing you. Or me, for that matter. For not making it to the bedroom. For being so rough."

Brennan had to suppress a laughter. Leave it to Seeley Booth to turn an incredible experience into a mistake.

"Booth, if I remember correctly, it was me who couldn't wait for us to be undressed. The floor? Well, that sort of happened. And," her voice turned into a whisper, "you haven't been as rough as you might think."

He rolled down from her, and her body protested at the loss of contact. Booth got up and lowered his hand to her.

"Come up, Bones."

She accepted his hand, and he pulled her to her feet.

"Where are we going?"

Her question was answered when he lead her to the bathroom, gesturing for her to take a seat on the rim of his tub. Facing his back, she could see movements with a washcloth and Brennan assumed that he was cleaning and rearranging himself.

Dampening another washcloth, he turned towards his partner, kneeling in front of her. Without much ado, he started to remove her clothes. The intimacy of the situation made her slightly uncomfortable, and she tensed. Sensing her mood, Booth looked at her.

"Please?"

His eyes were full of adoration and vulnerability, and suddenly she didn't feel so bare anymore and nodded.

When she was sitting gorgeously naked in front of him, Booth took the damp washcloth and brought it between her legs, cleaning her gently.

He was irrationally thankful that she let him do this and amazed by her trust. Looking at her uncovered form for the first time, a shuddered breath left his chest. She was so incredibly sexy and wonderful. His eyes roamed over her silky skin, and he frowned when he spotted a mark where her neck met her shoulder. Tracing it lightly with his fingertip, the foggy memory of burying his teeth into her skin came back to his mind.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you, Bones."

She simply shrugged.

"I wouldn't call that 'hurt᾽, Booth, and again: Did you hear me complain?"

"We haven't even talked about birth control."

"Not necessary. And be sure: If I had thought for only a second that you might not be safe or that I could be a risk for you, I'd have said something. This is not the way I handle things like that normally."

He admired her awesomeness.

"Do you want to take a shower?"

"The rational answer would be 'yes᾽, but somehow I feel that I want to stay like this for a while."

A smile brightened his face.

"Then let's be irrational."

He gave her one of his shirts, and she pulled it over her head, almost drowning in the big tee. He chuckled.

"I don't remember anymore if I told you how beautiful you looked when you came to me tonight, but if it's possible you're even more gorgeous right now."

"Booth, that is highly impossible. My hair and make-up must be ruined, and I'm only wearing one of your old shirts."

"I know, Bones, but it is like it is. Simply beautiful. And so cute."

Booth raised his hands to remove the pins out of her unruly hair until the strands were falling onto her shoulders.

"Even better."

She smiled, enjoying his affection more than she probably should.

"What now, Booth?"

"Some good Scotch is still waiting for us. Want a drink?"

"That is an acceptable proposal."

They spent the next hours sitting on his couch, getting slightly drunk, talking about everything and nothing. Every once in a while Booth stopped mid-sentence or interrupted one of her own with a kiss – sometimes sweet, sometimes hot, but never unwelcome. When Brennan found herself yawning for the third time in one minute, she cast a glance at her watch, surprised about the late hour.

"Booth, it's late. I should go."

Something inside of him protested at the thought of her leaving, and he grabbed her hand, pulling her into his lap, simply touching her.

"Bones, forget the experiment for today. You're tired, and I don't want to let you go. Would you stay with me?"

She gnawed at her lower lip, tempted but unsure at the same time.

"I don't know, Booth. That might complicate things."

"I don't care. Let's deal with that stuff tomorrow. Please, come to bed with me."

She knew that she should probably go, but part of her didn't want to, so she finally gave in, granting him and herself some more time in the comforting presence of each other.

"Okay."

He kissed her sweetly and pulled her down until she was sprawled out on top of him.

"It would be disastrous for your back if we fell asleep like this."

"Ah, you're right. Let's go to bed then. I have a spare toothbrush for you, and you can keep the shirt."

Five minutes later Booth switched off the lamps in his apartment and entered his bedroom, illuminated by the moonlight. Brennan was already under the covers, and Booth paused a moment to watch her. Temperance Brennan in his bed, ready to sleep next to him, was a sight he'd never dared to dream he might enjoy one day. Another wave of affection rushed through his body, but Booth refused to analyze its meaning right now.

"Do you need something, Bones?"

"No, thanks, everything is fine," came her sleepy reply, and Booth smiled as he crawled into his bed, joining her.

Brennan gave him a moment to set the alarm and find a comfortable position, but when his movements stilled, she robbed closer to him, already greeted by his open arms. With a content sigh she snuggled deep into his warm body, and he placed a soft kiss at her forehead. His hands drew lazy circles over her back, slowly lulling her into sleep.

Booth felt his partner relax in his arms, and as soon as her breath was slow and even, peace settled over him. For the first time that night he realized that this could have turned into a very awkward situation so easily, but it never had. Sharing passion or his bed with Temperance Brennan felt as natural as sharing a meal with her, and with a profound feeling of rightness washing over him, Seeley Booth finally fell asleep.

- BONES-

It was still dark when Booth awoke due to a stirring in his lower belly. He thought about the vivid dream he just had had about his delectable partner, and he needed a moment before he realized that it hadn't been a dream at all. Her soft body was still in his arms, her gracious back pressed into his chest, and the position of her buttocks against his groin had caused the arousal which had interrupted his slumber.

His nose was buried in her silky hair, and she was so warm, so tempting that his hand slid under her shirt on its own accord. He found her full breast, squeezed it gently and his thumb flickered over her nipple, causing it to tauten. Enjoying her unaware response, he pulled her closer into his body. His palm wandered down her belly to the short curls that covered her most intimate parts. He stroked her lightly, but soon it wasn't enough anymore, so he parted her carefully to dip his finger between her soft folds.

A change in her breath pattern showed him that Brennan had joined the world, and for a moment she went rigid in his arms. Afraid that he might have overstepped some boundaries, Booth slowly removed his hand, but she stopped him with her raspy voice.

"No. Touch me."

His hand went back between her legs, and she opened her knees slightly to give him better access.

"Hmm..."

Her lazy murmur was enough for his member to throb in anticipation, and when Booth's thumb grazed her entrance, tentatively slipping into her narrow warmth, he found her already wet. He used her own fluid to heighten her please and lubricated her swollen nub with it. She moaned.

"Don't tease me, Booth. It's too early for that."

He sucked her earlobe into his mouth, enticing a gasp from her.

"Don't worry, Temperance, I'm not in the mood for teasing."

And with his words he uplifted her leg, aligned himself and simply took her. She hummed in sleepy pleasure, as he slid home.

"Feels so good, Booth."

"I know, Babe."

He set up a slow and lazy rhythm, stroking her almost lovingly. This was so unlike their former frantic coupling, but Brennan felt her body respond to this gentleness. Their position didn't allow him to penetrate her deeply, so Booth let his hand wander from her thigh back to the connection of her legs, pressing her tighter into his body. His fingers found her hypersensitive spot anew, and he circled it with his thumb. The arm that was lying under her bent around her chest, and he caressed her breast with his unoccupied hand, all the while holding her and rocking into her from behind.

Brennan had been barely awake when her body had begun to respond to his touch, and this new round of sexual intercourse caught her by surprise. 'Damn it, this is not sexual intercourse,᾽ she had to admit. This felt so much more intimate and private. Booth was not only having sex with her – he was consummating her. The idea satisfied her deeply, made her feel desirable and female, and she closed her thighs around their connection to add to his stimulation.

His breath next to her ear became shallow, and she felt the urge to kiss him. Unfortunately, that was not possible in their current position, so she settled for the second best, pressed herself closer into his body and opened herself to his fingers.

"Please, Temperance, come for me," he almost pleaded. "I'm so close."

"It's okay, Booth, let it go."

"No way, ladies first."

He softly bit into her shoulder and rubbed her nether region with his flat palm, encouraging her to grind into his hand. Booth was stroking her insides, he was stroking her outsides and he held her as safe and tight as she had never been held before. Suddenly the sensation was simply too much, too intensive, and Brennan trembled in his arms. Her orgasm surprised her with its sweet might, and the moment her inner walls clenched around him, Booth couldn't help it anymore and released deep inside of her, joining her in pleasure.

Before his breathing rate had a chance to return to normal, she had turned around in his arms and was kissing him with unleashed passion. There was no finesse, no show, just elementary need, and he responded wholeheartedly, almost crushing her delicate form to his body.

When the urge was stilled, Booth settled back into his pillow and pulled her to his side again.

"Booth, I think I should go now. I need to shower and change at my apartment before work."

His voice was drowsy.

"Don't go, Bones."

She chuckled.

"You know, at some point I have to leave."

"Why?"

He was asleep again, but his last word was lingering in the air, sobering her. _Why_? She was Temperance Brennan. She lived alone. She was an independent woman. Therefore. But somehow her own reasons sounded dull. Was that the outcome of their experiment? Did they already have their answer?

Carefully not to wake him, she disentangled herself from her partner, left his bed and padded into the bathroom. She found her clothes, in them the reminder of her own arousal, and the events of the last hours came back with a rush. She had to think.


	5. Chapter 5

V.

Blinking against the burning in her eyes, Brennan bent over the autopsy table. She was tired to death, but intent on giving the pale bones lying in front of her the concentration they deserved. After a brief shower she had decided that going back to sleep was futile and had headed to the Jeffersonian. It was still early, and she welcomed the quiet atmosphere in the lab. Whenever she moved, the tendons in her thighs protested in pain, reminding her of the former night and the way she had clung to Booth's body. It was an exquisite ache, and she welcomed it.

Seeley Booth was a skilled lover, and Brennan wasn't overly surprised that they were as compatible in that department as they were in everything else. When she had knocked at his door last night, she had come in expectation of a satisfying sexual encounter. However, what she hadn't expected was the tenderness she had felt for him.

Brennan had never been one to hug and cuddle, but last night she had sought and found comfort in his arms long after their passion had been sated. She, who had struggled with insomnia for a while now, had fallen asleep almost immediately as his arms had closed around her.

Sleeping with Booth wasn't an experience she could compartmentalize at all; the way she had reacted to _his_ name had been proof enough for that. He wasn't just a man she had chosen to spend a night with – he was her partner, the one who knew her as "Bones". Who had renamed her, soothed her tears, rescued her from grave danger. He was one of the constants of her life, and sleeping with a man who meant that much to her could never be just sex.

The realization came late, and she didn't know what to make of it, yet.

Brennan rolled her neck and sighed as her cervical vertebrae cracked. The intention of their experiment had been to find out if she and Booth were stopping each other from finding happiness with other people... or if there was a deeper meaning to their relationship. So far she felt no desire to resume the dating-others-part of the experiment, but the idea of going out with Booth again created a jolt of pleasure.

She heard footsteps in the hallway behind her and turned her head to find out who dared to intrude on her early morning musings. Standing there with only a hint of a smile on his face was her partner, and immediately her body tensed. He held a coffee in his hand and gestured for her to take it. The paper cup warmed her fingers, and some of the stiffness left her.

"Good morning."

"Good morning yourself. You left."

Booth thought about waking up that morning; the sheets rumpled and her scent still on his pillow, but Temperance Brennan nowhere to be seen. He had been unable to shake off the feeling of distinct loss.

"I did, but I told you I would."

"And I told you to stay."

He bowed his head, not wanting to look into her eyes at his next question.

"Did you run?"

She felt the pain of his insecurities and took a step in her partner's direction.

"No. I don't know. Maybe."

His shoulders slumped.

"Bones, I have to know. Are you still okay with this?"

"Booth... Look at me, please."

Brennan bent her knees slightly until her tilted head was able to catch his eyes.

"Last night was wonderful and unlike everything I've experienced so far. I had to process what that meant. And I _really_ had to go home and change my clothes."

"_Did_ you process what it means?"

He was looking at her fully now, and she held his gaze, letting him see everything she felt with calm openness.

"Well, I came to the conclusion that it means something. I really enjoyed spending time with you – maybe more than I should have."

"Why would that be, Bones? Don't you think that I enjoy your company just as much? You're not the only one on foreign ground here."

His words were touching, and she raised one hand to caress his face, feeling the roughness of his unshaven cheek against her palm. And the remaining tension left her.

"I'm sorry. Assuming that you are the people person of the two of us, I never thought about your feelings. I thought you know exactly what you're doing."

Her words were blunt, but Booth felt her candor soothing his confusion.

"Well, Bones, then let me tell you that I don't have the slightest idea what I am doing here. I haven't been prepared for this. For you," he added softly.

Wrapping her hand around his head, Brennan pulled Booth closer to herself until their foreheads touched. Her fingers played with the short hair on his neck, and she bent her head, rubbing her soft cheek against his stubbly one lightly. Very slowly his hands came around her waist, not pulling her close, merely holding her in the hint of an embrace.

Time stilled as the two of them stood like this, absorbing each others presence.

"What are we going to do now?" he finally said.

"Hmm, considering that the whole dating thing went pretty well for us... Seeley Booth, would _you_ do _me_ the pleasure to go on a date with me?"

He looked at her inquiringly.

"You want to take me out on a date?"

"I believe that's what I just said, Booth," she frowned in confusion, and he chortled.

"Of course, Temperance. Wherever you want to take me, I'm there."

Before she could speak, his hand shut her mouth.

"Don't take it too literally."

He could feel her smile under his fingertips, and his own lips curved as well.

"It's settled then. When?"

"I'd say tonight, but that might be hasty, plus, I need sleep. What about Saturday?"

Saturday seemed bloody far away, but nevertheless he nodded.

"Fine for me. And I'm sorry for interrupting your sleep, Bones."

"Somehow I doubt the sincerity of your last statement, but even if you meant it, believe me, that was the best reason for sleep deprivation I've had in a while."

She smiled at him, but his face got serious.

"You have trouble sleeping? Are you okay, Bones?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Just distracted, I suppose. I found your heartbeat very calming, though."

Booth though about the brief minute it had taken her to fall asleep in his arms and spoke from the bottom of his heart.

"Bones, forget the experiment for a while, if I can help you in any way, don't be afraid to ask. You're always welcome to call," he paused for a second, "or come over. I found your presence reassuring as well."

She smiled.

"That sounded quite corny, Booth."

"Yeah, I know, but it's the truth. I always have a spare toothbrush and an old shirt for you, Bones."

Brennan sensed the seriousness in his offer and was surprised about the lack of resistance she felt.

"I'll consider it, Booth."

He released her with a beaming smile.

"Great. We're solid, then?"

Remembering a conversation they once had shared, she looked at him with soft eyes.

"Yes, we're solid, Booth."

Voices in the corridor indicated the arrival of her coworkers, and the two partners stepped away from each other.

"I'll see you then."

"Yes, bye, Booth."

- BONES-

Later that night Temperance Brennan prepared herself a herbal tea. She was exhausted beyond words, and her flannel PJ's were as comforting as the scent of her freshly brewed beverage. The ache in her limbs had turned into a pleasant tingle, no more than a distant memory of a night full of passion. She hoped for a decent night of sleep.

Two hours later it was obvious that her wish wouldn't be granted. She looked at her alarm clock and growled as she spotted the number of the hour hand. Booth's offer crossed her mind. Sleep deprivation had made her weak, and she wondered about his seriousness in the matter. With a sigh she gave in and reached for her phone.

"Booth?"

His voice was thick with sleep, and Brennan almost dismissed her idea. Almost.

"Did you mean it?"

He silenced for a moment, trying to figure out what she was talking about. Then realization hit him.

"Come over."

Without saying more he hang up, and she was already out of bed, slipping into her shoes, grabbing the coat and her keys on her way out of the apartment.

Night traffic was light, and barely fifteen minutes had passed when she knocked at her partner's door again. Booth opened immediately, taking in her exhausted face and state of dress.

Without a word he stepped aside, and Brennan entered his apartment. She walked in the direction of his bedroom, kicking away her shoes, stripping off the coat. The moment it touched the floor, she had already forgotten about it.

Booth followed her wordlessly, switched off the light and found her curled up in his bed.

He slid under the covers beside her, tucked her in and enfolded her in his arms. She was cold to his touch, and in an attempt to warm her up, he rubbed her softly with his palms, irrationally thankful for her presence. Holding her like this was so new but so familiar at the same time.

"Trouble sleeping again?"

She nodded into his chest.

"Don't worry, I won't tease you about it. Sleep tight, Temperance. I've got you."

She nestled into his side, his hand stroking her back, his steady heartbeat thumping under her ear. Sleepiness overcame her, and she yawned. Gratitude and calmness filled her, as she committed herself to his care.

"Thank you, Booth."

His lips on her hairline was the last thing she registered.

"My pleasure, Bones."

- BONES-

Annoying ringing ended her dream state, and Temperance Brennan felt the early morning light on her face. She felt well-rested and stretched in pleasure. Although everything about the situation seemed new, she knew instantly where she was. And whose warm body was lying next to her. She smiled with closed eyes.

"Good morning, Booth."

"Morning, sleepyhead."

She cracked an eye open, and his beaming face entered her field of view, his hair seriously mussed.

"Slept well?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Good."

"I have to confess that I like this, Booth."

"What? Stealing my pillow and kicking me at night?"

His playful voice betrayed his words, and she protested.

"I highly doubt I'd do that."

"Huh? Nobody has told you before?"

"Well, there weren't that many presented with the opportunity, Booth," she confessed, and his face softened.

"I'm glad you're here."

And he lowered his mouth to hers, greeting her with a sweet and innocent good morning kiss.

She stilled for a moment before responding to his caress. This wasn't passion, this was intimacy.

Breaking the kiss, Booth smoothed her hair with his palms, causing her whole body to tingle.

"Coffee, Bones?"

"Coffee would be great. As would a shower."

"Did you bring clothes with you?"

She frowned at her inconsiderateness.

"In my car."

He chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll get them for you."

After pressing his lips against her soft mouth one more time, Booth swung his legs and left the warm sheets, granting her another moment of laziness. Watching him while he pulled on sweatpants, Brennan lolled in her partner's bed, admitting to herself that she had not felt this good in a long time.

An hour later they left his apartment together, the scent of his shampoo in her hair, breakfast in her tummy and his hand on its place at her back.

- BONES-

Seeley Booth had known and loved his fair share of women in his life. He had courted them, protected them, taken care of them, but the moment Temperance Brennan had called him last night stood in no comparison to everything he had ever felt before. Pleasuring her body was one thing, and although it was an incredibly amazing thing, nothing had prepared him for the rush he had felt when she had revealed her weakness and need to him.

When she had come over last night, it hadn't been for some hours of friendship or pleasure, it had been for the comfort only his body could provide. She trusted him enough to let him see her vulnerability, and after she had fallen asleep, he had cradled her in his arms for a long time, holding her like the precious and fragile treasure she was.

Her brilliant mind had always challenged him, and undoubtedly he was reacting to her body as well. But even apart from her intelligence and her physical assets, Booth found himself enchanted by something that was purely her, hidden underneath all the strength and pose she emitted.

Sitting in his office on Wednesday noon, he thought about their upcoming date on Saturday, and he looked forward to it liked he hadn't looked forward to anything else for a very long time.

- BONES-

Brennan had thought about the perfect date for her partner thoroughly, and her preparations had occupied her a lot; therefore, it didn't surprise her when it was suddenly Saturday.

After the night in Booth apartment she hadn't had trouble sleeping again, but he had called her every evening to ensure it. His courtesy warmed her, and she found herself giving in to his caring. It seemed as if there was new kindness in their behavior towards each other, and although it should probably distract her, suddenly Brennan could focus on her work again.

They had shared some more meals at the Diner, and Brennan was relieved to find out that the disturbing tension between them had made room for something else as well.

Something soft and lasting.

She finished writing early on Saturday and completed her preparations for the night. Earlier today she had instructed his partner to dress casually and eat beforehand. She wondered if he would enjoy their date, but Brennan was delighted to spend the evening with her partner.

At 7 pm she parked in front of his building, and he was already awaiting her on the pavement. Entering her car, he placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Hi, Bones."

She smiled, leaning into his body for a moment.

"Good evening, Booth. Are you prepared?"

"As prepared as one can be without any idea what will happen."

"Fine. Then relax and enjoy."

She stepped on the gas pedal and steered them into another part of the city. Driving with him next to her was a rare pleasure, and Brennan was determined to enjoy it for as long it might last. Booth was humming along with the tunes in the radio and seemed to be completely at ease. From time to time she felt his eyes on her and wondered what might be going on in his head.

The man in question wasn't thinking about much, he was merely drinking in his partner. Her body emanated a trace of vanilla and roses, and she was clad in casual jeans and a red sweater – nothing he hadn't seen a million times before, but tonight he was allowed to admire her openly. Her hair fell in soft waves over her shoulder blades, shimmering as silky as he knew it was. His fingertips itched with the desire to fondle the auburn strands, and he smiled at the realization that he was probably permitted to do so – not now though, while she was driving.

"Why are you smiling, Booth?"

"Nah, it's nothing. I'm just happy."

"I'm pleased to hear that. We've reached our destination, Booth."

He ogled his surroundings curiously.

"The Verizon Center, Bones? You're taking me to a sports event?"

His voice was bright with joy.

"I was told that the boxing match taking place here tonight is supposed to be highly exciting, and considering that you used to box yourself, I thought you might like it."

Flickers of memories crossed his mind. Heels not made for walking, a hot dress, lipstick red as sin, blood and sweat. Catching her sparkling eyes, he guessed that she was thinking about just the same. He leaned closer to her, placing a light kiss on her cheek, whispering,

"It's a shame you're not wearing that red dress tonight."

"It's equally regrettable that you're not boxing yourself, Booth. I found your demonstration of physical power quite arousing, I have to admit."

"Not as arousing as you were as Roxy, Bones."

"If you behave nicely, maybe you'll be lucky enough to meet Roxy again someday."

"Oh, that's tempting. Although I have to say that the real Temperance is pretty exciting as well."

Suddenly her face darkened.

"Is that true, Booth?"

He cupped the back of her head and pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"Never doubt it for a second."

His voice vibrated with raw sincerity, and she relaxed in his hands.

"I'll take your word for it, then."

"Anytime, Babe."

And with a last shared smile they left the car, lining up with the crowd of people seeking entrance into the hall. When her knuckles accidentally brushed against his, he took her hand into his own, and she let him.

- BONES-

"Ouch, that hurt. Come on, man!"

Sipping beer out of a plastic cup, Brennan grinned at the sight of Booth caught up in the match. Truth be told, she didn't know much about this sport and was mentally referring to the boxers as "the one with red pants" and "the one in blue" – not that she would ever tell her enthusiastic partner – but she truly enjoyed the atmosphere. The air was vibrating with energy, as the audience got carried away by the fight.

"Aw, Bones, look at that left hook! That is power."

"Yes, I'm positive that will be quite painful tomorrow."

"Pain? Who cares about _that_ when the victory is so close."

He regarded his partner and the natural elegance she radiated. She seemed somehow out of place in this setting, but her relaxed face reassured him.

"Are you enjoying the match, Bones?"

"I like watching it with you."

He brought his arm around her shoulder, squeezing her lightly.

"I'm surprised you chose this for our date. This is so unlike you."

"But it's like _you_, and I'm really content, Booth. Be sure, I want to be nowhere else at the moment."

Her acceptance pleased him deeply. She had tried to think out of the box to come up with something that would entertain him.

"That's very nice and considerate of you. Do I have to take you to an art exhibition the next time?"

His tone was light, and Brennan thought about what he had revealed inadvertently. _Next time_. He thought there would be a next time. More dates for them to enjoy, more fun to have, more time to spend together. And without reluctance she agreed.

"Only if you're sure you might enjoy it as well."

As the impact of her answer dawned on him, his face sobered.

"I'd love everything we'd be doing together, Bones."

She looked at him with wide blue eyes.

"Then... we should continue doing things together, right?"

His mouth lowered to hers, and when his lips reached her soft ones, slowly pulling them between his teeth, the action in the box ring was forgotten, replaced by a new and highly private excitement. She tasted like beer and fun, but also like something much weightier. Booth was familiar with the warmth of her mouth, the sensation of her rosy tongue against his own, but the feeling of kissing her had lost nothing of its specialness – he doubted it ever would. It still amazed him how willingly she responded to his touch, how open she was for his caresses.

They broke apart when a general roar indicated a turn in the events of the fight, looking at each other breathlessly.

"Thank you, Bones. For being so awesome. For being you."

She blushed and looked away.

"Booth..."

He cupped her chin gently.

"Please, accept it. You're so precious to me."

Her voice was barely a whisper.

"The role you have in my life is pretty significant as well."

A clang interrupted their exchange, shifting their attention to the ring where the guy in blue was throwing his arms up in the air, towering above his apparently unconsciousness mate in red.

"Oh, I'm afraid we missed the finale, Booth."

He covered her hand with his bigger one.

"I think we got the important part."

Leaving the hall with a stream of people, Brennan buttoned her coat and looked up at her partner.

"Are you in the mood for one more beer or do you want to go home?"

Unsure if "home" indicated "alone", Booth accepted her proposition thankfully, and soon the two of them found each other in a dark little bar, two cold beer bottles in front of them. A pianist played heartfelt tunes, designed to stir longing and sell more alcohol – but the two of them didn't need anything to stir artificial yearning. Kindness and affection were lingering in the air between them, joined by their old mate attraction. Booth noticed the way she brushed a strand of hair out of her face, the tight fit of her shirt around her chest and the sweet pulsating of her heartbeat next to the valley of her throat.

Brennan herself wasn't immune to the dark shade of his weekend stubble and she fantasized about feeling this roughness on her delicate skin. Heat was radiating from his steely body, and she was hypnotized by the way he shifted his weight from his left to his right foot. She could only guess the play of his muscles underneath the fabric of the jeans, but it was enough to send her on the edge. This was her partner. And she was deeply attracted to him. In more than only a physical way.

Taking another swig from his beer, Booth cleared his throat.

"So, Bones, this experiment. What is our result?"

Brennan felt a distinct déjà vu and wondered if they should have ordered Tequila instead.

"We're back to the question if this is going somewhere, right?"

The memory of kissing her in the rain sprung to his mind, and Booth thought about all the things that had changed since that night so long ago when he had gotten a first glimpse of the real her. One thing hadn't. She still fascinated him like nobody else ever could.

"Is it?"

He was looking at her so calmly, so faithfully, and in that moment Brennan knew that he would accept every decision she made. And in a very uncharacteristic gesture she surrendered herself to a mental image and let her doubts ripple through her fingers like the finest sand.

"It is."

"Take me home, Temperance."

- BONES-

No words were spoken on their way home – there was no necessity because everything had been said – and when Brennan unbolted her lock, she knew that she was opening more than only her apartment door for him.

Booth followed her into the dark space, and as soon as she had closed the door behind them, he turned around, pinning her against the wall. He did not kiss her, he just pulled her close into a tight hug, and she melted into his body, trusting him to support her weight. It was an embrace to remember, and the perfect feeling of it was imprinted on their minds forever. The rustle of her clothes against his, the scent of his after-shave, the softness of her hair, the strength of his arms, the fullness of her breasts, the kindness of his hands, the warmth of her breath.

They stood like that for an eternity, until he finally tightened his grip around her waist, encouraging her to wrap her long legs around his hips. She followed his silent instructions without demur, and Booth set himself into motion, carrying his valuable burden into the direction of her bedroom.

He bumped into Brennan's table on the way and debated for a second to place her on it, to feast on her right here and now, but something deterred him from doing so. This wasn't their first time to become intimate, but somehow he wanted more for her than only a table.

After some more struggles – mostly due to the distracting position of his head between her breasts – they finally made it to her bedroom in one piece, and her eyes fell to his face.

"Will you put me down now?"

The necessity of it wasn't lost on Booth, but, truth be told, the, _well_, caveman inside of him had been deeply satisfied by the idea of carrying her to bed. Nevertheless, he lowered her slowly, generating a blissful friction between them.

"I hope carrying me around doesn't become one of your habits because I want to be evenly matched, but I'm quite sure I won't be able to lift you."

She seemed to be serious, and Booth had to laugh at her unintentional funniness.

Taking a step away from her, he opened his jacket.

"Truth, Bones?"

She regarded him with a question in her blue eyes, as the jacket fell off his shoulders.

"You are the best in your field and generally outstanding. That's one of the many things I admire about you, but sometimes it gives me a kick to see that you're actually a normal woman. Whom I can carry around when I'm in the mood for it."

She nodded, picking up his game.

"Truth, Booth."

One by one the buttons of her coat were loosened by her long fingers until the garment slid down her arms, meeting his on the floor.

"I meant what I said, but part of me is pleased when you ignore my reasons and just do what you want with me."

Opening his collar stud, Booth simply pulled the gray shirt over his head, revealing his firm chest to her gaze.

"Sometimes I'm afraid I might not be intellectual enough to hold your interest. From time to time I even browse a dictionary to look up some of your words."

Brennan gasped, but accepted his honesty. She kicked away her shoes, and her fingers nestled with the button of her jeans, striping them down her hips until she was standing in front of him on long, gracious legs and bare feet. Her toenails were pink, and this girly thing touched him deeply.

"When we first met I was living my life without _really_ touching other people. You changed that, Booth. And however scared you might be not to keep up with me intellectually, it's just the same for me when it comes to emotions."

Mimicking her former movements, soon his own shoes and pants were lying on the floor, leaving him in only his boxers and daringly colored socks.

"Four years, and I never knew you would polish your toenails pink. I love finding out those new facets about you. They're enchanting me."

Her sweater was next, and she pulled it over her head without much fanfare, disarraying her hair in the process. Seeing her dark lingerie for the first time that night, Booth took a shuddered breath and felt his body reacting to her.

"I don't want you to perform oral sex because I've never been able to give myself to someone this completely, but... maybe I'd let you do it someday if you were still interested then."

Nodding in acceptance, Booth balanced on one foot, removing his sock. This time she could see the play of the muscles in his legs, and she absorbed everything about it, as he repeated the action with the other sock.

"I'm glad you left in the cab that night in the rain. Knowing everything about you I know now... it would have been a steamy night and a disaster afterwards. I never would have had a chance to get close to the real Temperance Brennan. And I don't want to imagine my life without you."

Although Booth was almost naked in front of her, she found herself unable to tear her eyes away from his face. Inhaling deeply, Brennan brought her hands behind her back and unclasped the flimsy bra deftly. It fell apart immediately, baring her milky white breast to his hungry gaze. Full and curved, the taut peaks shimmering dusky.

"You're the one person I want to talk to when something happens in my life. Your opinion is so important to me, and whenever you approve of something I do, I am proud. Sometimes when I'm in the mall, funny socks catch my attention, and every time I have to smile – because I have to think of you."

Only one piece of clothes was left on him, and without breaking eye contact, he slowly removed it, revealing his body to her like he just had his insides. Her gaze fell down, and the proof of his masculinity sent a rush of heat through her body, finally concentrating between her legs.

"I've been in a lot of dark places in my life, Bones. You're dazzling me in a way that I can forget it. Whenever I look at your face, I see proof that there is enough goodness and beauty in this world to stand the rest."

It was her time to draw level with him, and slowly she slipped off her panties, and a part of her he already knew intimately was visible to his eyes. And it dazzled him like her face.

"I like that you call me 'Bones᾽. When everything about my past broke apart, and even my name wasn't my real name anymore... You told me that you knew who I am. That made it bearable."

They were standing in her moonlit bedroom with nothing more to reveal – at least not literally – drinking in each other without haste or shame. Brennan observed his swelling arousal, and her body reminded her with an ache that it knew exactly what to do about this. When Booth finally opened his arms to her, she followed the invitation willingly, closing the distance between them with two confident steps until their naked chests met each other and she was enveloped in his warmth.

Her cheek rubbed against his, and Brennan enjoyed the sensation of his facial hair against her smooth skin. A satisfied sigh left her mouth.

"It's hard to keep up with me intellectually, but be sure that your mind is highly inspiring, Booth. I could never lose interest in you."

"And I will never stop telling you about feelings, not even when you look at me as if I was speaking Russian," he mumbled against her face.

"Actually, I _do_ speak a few words of Russian. But don't feel inferior; I know what you were trying to say. And please don't stop telling me."

"I have to think about you when I see fancy earrings in a shop window," he confessed, intensifying their skin contact, and she shifted her head in a manner that was more than helpful for his exploration.

"So... we really do want more from each other than friendship or sex. I hate to admit it, but Sweets and Angela have been right all the time."

Placing soft kisses along her jaw line, Booth needed a moment before he could speak again.

"Maybe we are not so clever after all – intellectually and emotionally wise."

"But now that we know, we have to examine it furthermore, haven't we?"

"I'd say let's try and see what benefits the real thing might provide."

"Booth?"

"Yes?"

"Stop talking and kiss me."

Not the slightest bit interested in denying her what she desired, Booth locked his hands behind her back and kissed her in a way that left no questions unanswered.

Slowly stepping forward, he guided her to the bed until the back of her knees made contact with the mattress and she fell onto the soft surface, pulling him with her. Her legs parted to accommodate his hips, and Brennan enjoyed the sensation of his naked body on top of her for the first time. His tongue was stroking her deeply, and another part of her body throbbed with jealousy at the intimate caress.

Soon his mouth wandered from her lips down her body until he caught one of her erect nipples. Swirling his skilled tongue around the peak, he sucked it deeply into his wet warmth, and she moaned in pleasure. His other hand found its way to her right breast, not to neglect it, and his thumb was mirroring the action of his mouth. When he swapped, her damp skin was cooling in the night air, and the change of hot and cold made her squirm on the mattress. Booth licked and teased her until her mind was foggy with desire, and her hands roamed over his well structured torso restlessly.

When Booth lifted himself from her and the contact broke, Brennan whimpered in protest, but he just settled next to her outstretched form, lying on his side. His gaze brushed over her overheated skin, and she felt it just as explicitly as she had felt his touch. His manhood was standing proudly between his legs, and she was pleased to see that he made no attempt to cover it. It seemed that they were way beyond hiding from each other – in more than one way.

"You're so damn beautiful."

"Why did you stop touching me, then?" she breathed heavily.

"Because I want to make sure that this lasts for a while, my dear."

Slowly turning to her side until she was facing her partner, Brennan lowered her hand, wrapping it around his silky shaft.

He groaned.

"This doesn't help in letting it last," he finally uttered under clenched teeth.

Brennan loosened her grip, merely brushing over his heat now.

"You're great, Booth. Everything about you is just great," and she slid down the mattress in an attempt to taste him, but he stopped her.

"No, Bones."

Her eyes flew open.

"No? Why? Men like it, you have to like it."

He tugged her into his arms.

"Oh, believe me, I have fantasized about your mouth on me a million times. I'm one hundred percent sure I'll like it."

"Then why? Is it because I don't want you to do it?"

"Yes. Don't see it as a punishment; it's not supposed to be one. It's just," she felt the shrug of his shoulders, "letting you do this just doesn't seem right when I cannot return the gesture."

"One day, Booth. I promise," she whispered.

He kissed her affectionately.

"I know. And I have no problem to wait until you're ready."

Their mouths found each other again, and Booth let his fingers graze down her sides to her hips and between her legs, eventually brushing through her soft curls. Without warning, he pushed one finger into her body. Swallowing her cry with his lips, he enjoyed the grip of her inner muscles around his digit, and his member throbbed, remembering the feeling of being inside of her. She was so wet that he slid easily in and out of her tightness, and her legs fell apart involuntarily, giving in to his ministrations.

His thumb joined in, brushing over her sweet nub, causing her to moan even louder.

"Booth, stop," she panted. "I don't give a damn about your plan to make this last. Inside. Now."

Figuring that they were already lying in a comfortable position, he moved her leg over his hip. As soon as she understood his intentions, Brennan's hand caught his steeling erection, guiding it to her entrance.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

And he entered her.

Her head started to spin and fell back in delight, but soon his arms came around her, holding her safely against his body. His palm pressing against her buttocks, he started to move. Exchanging sloppy kisses, Brennan felt her whole self opening to this; him.

She pulled him tighter as well, savoring the feeling of his perfect ass in her hand.

"Hmm, Booth."

"Just 'hmm᾽?"

"Hmm... harder?"

He almost laughed, and rolled them around in one fluid motion until she was lying beneath him. Immediately her ankles crossed behind his back, and the friction at their connection was almost too overwhelming to bear. Using his free arm, Booth caught her wrists with his hand, pinning them above her head.

Brennan was unable to move now, but she didn't feel uncomfortable by his domination. If possible, it even turned her on more, and her eyes held his with erotic intensity. Her palms opened, and she surrendered herself to this submission, giving him control. He rewarded her with a forceful thrust that hit her deeply in all the right spots, and she arched her back, getting even closer to him.

With every stroke her sensitive breasts rubbed against his smooth chest, and soon he was pumping into her without finesse. A layer of sweat covered his gorgeous body, and Brennan licked his salty shoulders, enjoying the taste. His raw strength was so hypnotizing, and she tried to delay the inevitable, unwilling to miss one moment of this, but when he lowered his head to sink his teeth into her neck, she was lost.

Clenching in a primeval rhythm, she embraced the delirium of her release, as he continued to thrust into her, riding her through her climax.

In a moment normally designed to be impossible for thoughts, a million images flowed through his mind. Brennan in his office, touching a human skull with bare hands. Talking to a tombstone. Wonder Woman and Snakes. A dolphin and her tears. A peaceful dance. They all had led to this very instant, and Booth felt gratitude so pure that it almost scared him, as he finally exploded, collapsing onto her welcoming body.

When he returned from his flight, he felt her hands on his head, stroking his hair as if she was grounding him. He blinked against the moisture in his eyes, pressing his face deeper into her heaving chest, unwilling to let her witness his weakness. The magnitude of what they had dawned on him in all its clarity, and he was irrationally glad that they had already talked about it. Booth doubted his ability to stand her logic right now, to convince her of something she wasn't already sure about.

Worried about his unusual silence, Brennan caught Booth's head in her palms, turning it slightly until she could see his face.

"Booth, look at me, please."

When his eyes opened, her chest swelled, and she was lost anew.

"It's okay, Booth," she tried to reassure him and herself.

He almost laughed.

"Normally, I should be the one calming you."

"Well, I have an exceptionally steep learning curve."

"So true and oh so modest."

"I don't know what you're trying to implicate here."

"Bones, I... I really feel like saying something nice to you right now, but everything seems to be inadequate."

"_Inadequate_? And you're worried about your vocabulary, Booth?"

Now he had to laugh.

"You're incredible. I feel like a sentimental fool, but you can still make me laugh."

"Well, maybe you're not the only one feeling like a sentimental fool right now."

"I'm glad we've talked about it."

"I'm glad for a lot of things right now, and yes, talking might be among them."

He kissed her chest tenderly.

"Ah, Bones, as soon as I feel strong enough to roll down from you, I will take you in my arms, kiss you goodnight, and when we open our eyes again, it will be Sunday. We'll awake without the alarm clock, and maybe I will make love to you before I serve you breakfast in bed. Deal?"

She smiled, absolutely in agreement with the scenario.

"Deal."

"And then the real thing begins?"

"As real as it gets."

-The End-

_Thanks for bearing with me. Part two will be "The Real Thing"._

_UPDATE: The Real Thing is online.  
_


End file.
